17 meses
by Summer.RL
Summary: Ichigo siempre fue un éxito entre las chicas sin quererlo, Rukia una shinigami muy entregada a su labor que no quería nada con los chicos. Pero en 17 meses pasan muchas cosas. Melancolía, ausencia… Bromas, risas y nuevos amigos… o quizás no tanto. Crack-pairing. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**17 meses y todo lo que pasó entremedio**

 _Ichigo siempre fue un éxito entre las chicas sin quererlo, Rukia una shinigami muy entregada a su labor que no quería nada con los chicos. Pero en 17 meses pasan muchas cosas. Melancolía, ausencia… Bromas, risas y nuevos amigos… o quizás no tanto._

Diciembre

Era navidad, esa fecha que había celebrado en el mundo de los vivos y que tanta gracia había hecho en el Seireitei, de hecho ahora mismo los adornos navideños estaban por todos, las luces, las botas de Papá Noel, los árboles decorados. Le hacía gracia. Y tal vez por ello, se encontraba nuevamente ahí.

Se había visto tentada de cruzar el Senkaimon varias veces, ésta era una de ellas. Quizás era la costumbre o la añoranza o, tal vez, la preocupación. Renji le había recomendado que no fuera al mundo de los vivos, que no la dejaría tranquila… que era un proceso que Ichigo debía pasar solo, que estar allí solo le traería dificultades para asimilarlo. Claro, pensando que efectivamente extrañara su antigua vida.

Si no cruzaba era justamente por eso, no quería ver que disfrutaba su vida normal… que no la extrañaba ni la necesitaba. Vil ego.

-Otra vez por aquí –suspiró Renji llegando hasta ella. Rukia se volteó y esbozó una sonrisa. –Una destructiva costumbre la que vas adquiriendo.

-Supongo que soy algo masoquista –terminó con una triste carcajada -¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te buscaba, claramente –respondió -¿Acaso olvidaste que íbamos a entrenar hace media hora? –ella pareció sorprendida, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Bueno, un cabeza no estaba precisamente en su sitio por estos tiempos –Si sigues así no lograrás estar a la altura.

Rukia sonrió.

-¿Así que crees que no estoy a la altura? ¿Eso piensas? Eres tan arrogante, Renji –se burló –Más te vale que lo demuestres en el campo de entrenamiento, porque te demostraré qué tan a la altura estoy.

Renji le devolvió la sonrisa, puso un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y la guio lejos del Senkaimon.

.~.~.~.~.

Enero

No era de aquellas que le gustaran las fiestas menos cuando ella era la protagonista. Sin embargo Nii-sama había insistido tanto, y sentía que era por su preocupación ante su permanente estado de ánimo melancólico. Sabía que estaba triste, que extrañaba a su amigo, que estaba preocupada por él, por el camino que recorría… Y atada de manos.

Pero ahí estaba en un bar en compañía de Renji y otros de los chicos. El sake corría en la mesa, los platos de comida llegaban de quién sabe dónde. Todo corría por cuenta de Nii-sama, muy generoso de su parte.

Nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños en grande, y no era tan difícil como imaginó. Todos se divertían de lo lindo… todos menos ella. Su mente estaba muy lejos, como solía ser últimamente. A veces le hubiera gustado quitarse la cabeza, meterla en una batidora y esperar que aquellos recuerdos decantaran y ojalá salieran por su nariz. Pero solían salir en lágrimas por la noche.

-¡Juguemos algo! –propuso Rangiku llamando la atención de todos los presentes, o los que aun se mantenían a esa hora.

-Acá vamos otra vez… -bufó Ikkaku.

-Eres tan aburrido –exclamó la mujer alargando la última o -¿Qué dices Rukia-chan? Para comenzar a romper el hielo, recuerda que dentro de poco seremos colegas.

Claro, eso no se le olvidaba. Si había entrenado tan duro últimamente no era únicamente para sacarse las preocupaciones de la cabeza, sino más bien para lograr la altura que necesitaba para acceder al puesto de teniente que le había ofertado el Capitán Ukitake. No era que hubiese aceptado inmediatamente, siempre estaba la reticencia puesto que ese puesto había sido antes de Kaien-dono… Debía honrarlo debidamente.

-Vale –sonrió Rukia, varios vasos de sake en el cuerpo, las mejillas sonrojadas. -¿Qué propones?

Los que quedaban en la mesa ya sabían lo que continuaría, el clásico juego de Rangiku: verdad o consecuencia. ¿Acaso pensaban que esos juegos no existían en la Sociedad de Almas? Podían contarse Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Kira, Renji, Rangiku y la misma Rukia. Todos los demás ya se habían marchado… sabios shinigamis.

-Fácil, Rukia-chan –dijo pidiendo otra botella de sake al mesero indicándole la ya bebida –Todos estaremos con nuestras copas llenas y haremos preguntas personales… puedes decidir entre responderlas o realizar alguna penitencia que nosotros elijamos. Si no creemos la respuesta, el interrogado deberá beber a de un sorbo su copa de sake.

-No, Rukia, no accedas –suplicó Renji, ya había sido víctima de ello.

-De acuerdo, suena fácil… ¿no? –todos los presentes suspiraron, era la festejada podía decidir lo que quisiese.

-Comienzo yo –se adjudicó la rubia repasando a todos con la mirada –Yumichika –el moreno pegó un saltito –¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad, lógico –respondió acomodándose su cabello.

-¿Conoces la habitación del Capitán Otoribashi?

Yumichika se sonrojó visiblemente y bebió de un sorbo su sake, sin esperar la respuesta de sus compañeros. Todos se rieron fuerte. Cómo había sido el interrogado, Yumichika continuó, luego le tocó a Kira quien prefirió consecuencia, teniendo que subirse a la mesa y cantar. Kira eligió a Rangiku, quien eligió verdad.

-¿Has pensado en tener algo carnal con el Capitán Hitsugaya?

-¡No, por Dios!

Rangiku eligió a Renji, quien eligió verdad.

-¿Tienes sentimientos románticos hacia Rukia-chan?

Rukia se sorprendió, miró a su amigo asustada. ¿Renji pensaría así de ella?

-No, solo somos amigos –respondió y todos lo miraron incrédulos. –Está bien –bebió su copa de un sorbo –Malos amigos –les dijo frustrado.

Renji eligió a Hisagi, quien al igual que su amigo Kira, prefirió la consecuencia, teniendo que elegir a una chica del lugar y decirle que lo besara. Claro que está que cuando se acercó a una de las mesas terminó con una mejilla muy roja producto de un buen golpe. Volvió a la mesa con cara de frustración. Miró a Rukia.

-Kuchiki, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad

-¿Te liaste con Kurosaki? –la pregunta del millón, la que todos quisieron alguna vez preguntar… Y seguro que si no estaba tan increíblemente ebrio jamás la hubiera realizado.

Toda la mesa miraba a Rukia, quien quedó mirando a Hisagi sorprendida. No era que le sorprendiera la pregunta, era que se la realizaran lo que le impresionaba. Todos lo suponían, lo murmuraban… pero nadie había sido tan directo.

-No, nunca –respondió.

-Vas a tener que beberte ese sake, Rukia-chan –bromeó Rangiku.

Sin saber porqué obedeció, aun sabiendo que lo que decía era la absoluta verdad. Ahora venía la venganza.

-Hisagi-san –le dijo a su compañero -¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad…

-¿Te gusta Rangiku-san?

En el clavo, Hisagi miró a Rukia achicando los ojos, si pudiera haberla matado lo habría hecho.

-No

-Bébete esa copa, Hisagi –rió Renji.

.~.~.~.~.

Febrero

Sentados en una mesa con sendas copas de sake y una botella al centro comentaban sobre la reunión de la tarde: Renji, Kira, Hisagi y Rukia. Era un tema común donde ella podía opinar… o asentir y negar con la cabeza que era lo que hacía. No era de las que gustara de hablar de más, menos de cuestionar las medidas del Gotei 13, ni burlarse de sus compañeros de división… Pero supuso que de esa manera funcionaban.

-Ese imbécil de Katsuo no hace más que errar en sus informes –comentó Renji –Me ha llevado más de un problema con el Capitán Kuchiki, casi pensé que probaría a Senbonzakura en gloria y majestad.

-Deberíamos jugarle una broma a ese Katsuo –Kira parecía maléfico tras su mirada tranquila. Se volteó hacia Rukia quien se la había pasado en silencio -¿Alguna idea Kuchiki-san? –la morena pegó un respingo, sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos, el rubio notó su ausencia –¿Qué propones para jugarle una broma a Katsuo?

La única chica del grupo se llevó un dedo a la sien y se rascó un par de veces pensativa. Los tres muchachos la miraban expectantes.

-¿No es él el sexto oficial de la división 6? –preguntó y los tres asintieron –Visítenle de noche, se ponen una capa de capitán de esas en desuso guardadas en la división 8 en la bodega bajo el recinto de entrenamiento cerrado. Háblenle pausado y dejan caer unos pétalos de cerezo. –lo decía con total calma –Creerá que es Nii-sama y se meará del susto.

-Wow –Kira estaba impresionado. -¿Cómo sabe lo de las capas?

-Su hermano es un capitán, ¿cómo no ha de saberlo? –explicó Renji.

-Es una excelente idea –comentó Hisagi mirando a la morena –Muy buena idea, te felicito –alzó su copa hacia ella antes de beber un sorbo -¿Renji?

-Vale, me parece una interesante idea.

Hisagi sacó una libreta y un lápiz.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Kira.

-El guion –dijo con total seriedad –Tenemos que ensayarlo, o arruinaremos la idea de Kuchiki-san.

Bueno, mientras Hisagi se perdía en otra de sus manifestaciones de inspiración, los muchachos cambiaban de tema para recordar tiempos de la academia. Siempre era bueno retroceder el tiempo.

-Claro ustedes hablen, los chicos avanzados –gruñó Rukia por lo bajo.

-Al menos no tuviste que terminarla, Kuchiki-san –le dijo el rubio –Las cuatro familias tienen sus beneficios… los otros nobles de menor rango nos mamamos la academia –suspiró –Pero fueron buenos tiempos.

-Porque ustedes no tenían que arreglar las cagadas que se mandaban –aclaró Hisagi –Les tuve que salvar el trasero tantas veces que ya no recuerdo… ¿Y lo único que saqué? –se indicó la mejilla –Esta cicatriz muy a la moda –los miró a ambos varones con algo de rencor.

-Bah, ya eras feo desde antes –bromeó Renji.

-La belleza es interior, Abarai –repuso más molesto el moreno.

-Sensiblón –rió Kira por lo bajo.

Rukia sonreía intentado no enfadarlo. Claro que el mayor del grupo seguía gruñendo solo mientras sus colegas lo palmoteaban en la espalda para buscar su perdón, riñas y niñerías de borrachos.

.

Nunca supo cómo, pero un par de días después terminó participando activamente en la broma hacia el pobre de Katsuo. No era el más talentoso de los oficiales y Rukia pensaba que todo se podía solucionar mientras Renji informara a Nii-sama de las falencias del oficial para que enmendara sus errores o fuera removido del puesto. Pero ese no era el estilo de ese trío.

-Aquí tienes –Rukia le entregaba un par de capas blancas a su amigo.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste tan fácil? –preguntó Kira curioso junto a Renji.

-Le dije a Nanao que las necesitaba para una actividad del club de teatro…

-No existe algo así –comentó Hisagi pensativo llevándose un dedo a la mejilla y mirando hacia arriba.

-Bueno, te informo Hisagi-san que eres el nuevo guionista y director del club de teatro… Nanao fue algo interrogativa –ladeó la cabeza inocente –Lo que me preocupa es que se veía bastante interesada en participar del club.

-Vamos, aún tenemos que ir donde Rangiku y eso demorará.

-¿Matsumoto-san? ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en esto? –preguntaba Rukia mientras era tomada del brazo por su amigo y arrastrada fuera de las dependencias de la división 8.

Rangiku Matsumoto era una mujer de buen carácter y de fácil llegada… y asidua a las bromas. Ahora estaba maquillándole los tatuajes y la cicatriz a Hisagi mientras Kira fabricaba los adornos del cabello del Capitán Kuchiki bastante precariamente con cartulina. "Total, de noche todos los gatos son negros" había dicho. La teniente sonreía ante su obra.

-Como un bebé –dijo admirando el perfecto maquillaje. –Hasta te ves guapo –le guiñó un ojo, el moreno se sonrojó y se notó bajo el maquillaje.

Rukia frente a ellos se sonrió. Rangiku se volvió hacia un armario y buscó entre varias cosas para sacar finalmente una larga peluca morena y se la calzó a su compañero, claro que él se quejó bastante. La rubia se volteó hacia Kuchiki.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? –le dijo a la morena.

-Servirá –respondió antes de soltar una risita que cubrió con la mano –Perdón, pero te ves tan divertido, Hisagi-san.

El moreno suspiró pesadamente. No bastaba con haber sido el guionista, ahora tenía que ser el protagonista de la broma. Kira miró hacia el exterior, era pasada la medianoche, momento de actuar. Sigilosamente se dirigían hasta las dependencias de la sexta división. Rukia escondía la capa de capitán entre su uniforme, Renji caminaba unos pasos por delante para resguardar que no hubiera nadie, Kira hacía lo propio por detrás. Detuvieron la marcha frente a la habitación de Katsuo.

Rukia le entregó la capa blanca a Hisagi, quien se la calzó, la morena la acomodó y lo miró una vez más.

-Listo, Capitán Kuchiki –le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Toma, Kuchiki-san –Kira le entregó a la morena una cesta con pétalos de cerezo -Asómate por la ventana, procura darle suavemente en el rostro. Renji cuando abras la puerta para que ingrese Shuuhei enfoca la luz para que de una imagen fantasmagórica… Disfruten el espectáculo, colegas.

Rukia comenzó dejando caer suavemente los pétalos en el rostro de Katsuo quien dormía roncando bastante fuerte. El roce de las flores cerca de la nariz lo llevaron a pasarse la mano por la cara, y se despertó curioso ante el tacto de los pétalos. La luz se encendió desde la puerta, la figura del falso Capitán Kuchiki se alzaba ante Katsuo.

-Sexto oficial, Katsuo –dijo Hisagi con una voz agravada y monótona –Eres una vergüenza para tu división: cometes errores, eres descuidado y feo. –Rukia se llevó una mano al rostro en desaprobación. –No mereces su puesto… ni seguir viviendo –el oficial tenía real cara de terror –Bankai –el hombre de un salto quedó pegado a la pared –Senbonzakura…

La luz se encendió. Kira había pasado a llevar el interruptor. Rukia se dejó caer lejos de la ventana, el resto de los muchachos corrieron fuera. Bastó un par de shunpos y estaban fuera del alcance de Katsuo.

.~.~.~.~.

Marzo

-¿Quién dijo sake? –era la frase de invitación de Rangiku tras cada una de las reuniones de tenientes. Los chicos asintieron –¿Kuchiki-san?

-Lo siento, tengo otros planes –se disculpó.

Esa noche no habría sake, esa noche volvería a Karakura.

Renji miraba su copa mientras Rangiku jugaba a los palitos chinos con Iba, Kira aullaba alguna canción muy mal interpretada por Hisagi en la guitarra. Su mente del pelirrojo estaba bastante más lejos, de hecho ni siquiera en ese mundo. Dejó la copa a un lado y se puso de pie.

-Voy por una vuelta.

Cerró la puerta por fuera. Kira se quedó mirando hacia la salida, Rangiku suspiró pesadamente.

-No volverá –dijo la rubia –Seguro fue por Kuchiki… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? –los chicos la miraron curiosos -¿Desde que Ichigo…? ¿Un par de meses?

-Sí, quizás –comentó Kira. –Renji debería hablar con ella y detener esa obsesión, es su mejor amigo y tiene que hacer algo. –agregó volviéndose hacia sus compañeros. -¿Y si nosotros hiciéramos algo?

-¿Algo como qué? –preguntó Iba despreocupado –Es cosa de Kuchiki, déjenla en paz. Algún día se le pasará, así son las mujeres… Obsesivas.

Rangiku le pegó un golpe en el hombro.

-Eres un insensible –exclamó la rubia con molestia –Ninguno de ustedes comprende lo que ella está pasando.

-¿Y tú sí? –el moreno se levantó las gafas para mirarla acusador. Rangiku guardó Kira los miró pensativo. Kuchiki le agradaba y entendía que extrañara pelinaranja, era un buen amigo, pero se preguntaba qué sacaría de bueno con ello. Tal vez era que ella no tenía con quien más hablar sus cosas y se sentía sola. Todos alguna vez se habían sentido así… o al menos él. Quizás ella solo necesitaba hablar con alguien de sus preocupaciones.

Hisagi volvía a tocar aquella espantosa melodía en la guitarra.

-Creo que como amigos de Renji deberíamos hacer algo… -le dijo el rubio y su amigo alzó la vista.

-Es un tema entre ellos, no deberíamos intervenir –respondió seriamente. –De hecho ni siquiera deberíamos estarlo discutiendo, si ella no nos confía lo que le pasa no es nuestro problema.

-Tú eres el sensiblón del grupo –repuso Kira algo molesto –debería importante siquiera un poco.

-Todos tenemos nuestros tiempos y nuestros procesos, déjala vivirlos como guste… poco a poco irá superando el tema… Perdió a una persona que quería, no es sencillo pedirle que deje ir su recuerdo. De momento solo podemos seguir haciendo lo que hasta ahora. Si algún día nos confía lo que le pasa, en ese instante no dudaré en involucrarme, es lo que hacen los buenos compañeros. Respeta sus decisiones.

Kira lo quedó mirando sorprendido.

-Sensiblón

El moreno volvía a torturar la guitarra.

.

Encontró a su amiga junto al Senkaimon, estaba de pie mirando hacia adelante.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –le preguntó, ella se volvió al escucharlo hablar.

-Un par de horas… no lo sé –se alzó de hombros.

-No pudiste traspasarlo, ¿verdad? –ella negó. –No te sigas torturando… debe estar bien, te lo aseguro.

-La última vez se veía tan apesadumbrado… no puedo dejar de preocuparme –confesó, quizás si había atravesado el Senkaimon después de todo.

-¿Realmente te preocupa o solo vas a torturarte? –le preguntó y ella bajó la vista al suelo –Rukia, han pasado ya tres meses de aquello. No va a recuperar sus poderes, no puede verte ni sentirte, la única que sale perjudicada eres tú.

-¡No quiero que sufra solo!

-¿Y por eso debes sufrir tú también? –exclamó el pelirrojo, ella suspiró -¿Acaso te sientes culpable? Él mismo te lo dijo en su momento, haberse encontrado contigo solo le hizo tener lo que siempre quiso, el poder para proteger a los que quería. Y lo hizo –Rukia miró a su amigo –Que los haya perdido no se debió a ti… Y no, nunca se va a arrepentir de no haber tenido una vida normal durante ese tiempo. Pero lo que sucedió es lo mejor… él es humano.

-¡Pero no quiere serlo!

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó, ella miró a sus manos sobre su uniforme –La adaptación será difícil y seguro extraña todo esto, y te extraña… No lo pongo en duda ni un segundo. Y no querría que estuvieras así. Hazle un favor y trata de retomar tu vida… -ella frunció el ceño –No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, es tu amigo… lo entiendo. Pero no es la única persona en quien puedes confiar, me tienes a mí… a tu hermano… -Rukia volvió a bajar la vista –Piensa en los muchachos: Kira, Hisagi, Rangiku… Les agradas, sé que quizás nunca podamos llenar el vacío que dejó Ichigo, pero danos una oportunidad, ¿quieres? Quizás te sorprendas.

-¿Me dejas un momento a solas, por favor? –le rogó con voz suave –Prometo no cruzar el Senkaimon –lo miró triste –Solo déjame sola…

Renji asintió y se volteó sobre sus pasos. Rukia volvió a mirar hacia el portal.

.~.~.~.~.

Abril

Era de esos días de finales de invierno, esos que ya es difícil diferenciarlo de la primavera. Habían tenido una reunión especialmente difícil, Yamamoto estaba muy enfadado y la agarró con todos. Incluso con ella, simplemente porque había habido algunas manifestaciones preocupantes en el mundo de los vivos y ella no había entregado informe. ¿Cuáles manifestaciones? No salían en ningún reporte… alguien le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto. Miró a sus compañeros, no, ninguno de ellos bromearía con el tema de los mortales.

-El ambiente está tranquilo, pero no es momento de bajar la guardia –Kira imitaba a Yamamoto frente a sus amigos, era muy bueno en ello –La calma es la antesala a la tormenta…

Rukia reía disimuladamente sentada junto a Renji.

-Te faltó la parte donde le llamó a la atención a Hisagi por pasarse el tiempo con la guitarra en lugar de estar en sus funciones –bromeó el pelirrojo indicando a su compañero que estaba en un rincón con su guitarra. –Teniente Hisagi, su función es estar en el cuartel y no perdiendo el tiempo con sus… peculiares pasatiempos –lo imitó.

Hisagi le levantó el dedo del medio. Renji se rió, también el resto. Kira volvía a sentarse al otro costado de Rukia.

-El viernes es la fiesta de primavera –le dijo a la morena quien se volteó a verlo –Supongo que asistirás…

-Deberes de la familia, es una imposición no una opción –le sonrió. –Supongo que nos veremos allí.

-Los nobles del grupo están haciendo planes, me siento excluida –resongó Rangiku desde su cómodo sillón donde se extendía cuan larga era. –No es justo que vivan la vida de ricos y famosos y uno aquí en su miseria.

-Te quejas de llena, Rangiku –exclamó Renji –Tienes una buena vida, mala vida lleva ese artista del rincón… -Hisagi volvió a levantarle el dedo del medio -¿En qué gastas todo tu sueldo, Shuuhei? ¿En mujeres? ¡No! –rió fuerte –En sake.

-Mi dinero, mi problema…

Rukia lo miró curiosa al tiempo que el moreno volvía a tocar de mala manera su guitarra. Era un completo desastre, aun cuando Chad le dio varias lecciones… supuso que necesitaba más ayuda. Y, como cada vez que recordaba algo del mundo de los vivos, la imagen de Ichigo se le vino a la mente. Miró su vaso con sake, no lo había probado. Todos parecían animados gastándole bromas a Hisagi, pero ella estaba bastante lejos y solo los podía escuchar reír.

Rangiku la observaba en silencio. Seguía con la misma mirada perdida y ese gesto taciturno que aparecía cada tanto. La entendía, ella también recordaba a Gin a veces, más de las que quisiera. Miró a Hisagi, él observaba a Rukia en silencio. No era la única que había notado la ausencia mental de Rukia.

Las seis menos cuarto, Rukia se movía velozmente entre los pasillos en dirección a la división 9. Vestía un kimono negro de grandes flores de colores bordadas, sus sandalias no eran tan cómodas como las que utilizaba en su uniforme y metían mucho boque contra el piso. Había quedado con Kira dentro de media hora, habían decidido ir juntos a la fiesta y Nii-sama no había tenido problema en ello. Al menos se divertiría más que estando entre los viejos de la familia. No, no debía llamarlos así… las malas costumbres de su grupete se le estaban pegando. Momento, ¿dijo su grupete? Negó con la cabeza hasta llegar a la oficina del teniente. Tocó un par de veces.

-Adelante

La chica ingresó en la estancia, Hisagi la miró sorprendido.

-Hice un encargo a Urahara –comentó, el moreno asintió, le entregó un cuaderno. El teniente lo recibió. –Supuse que podía interesarte.

Era un cuaderno anillado de clases de guitarra básica. El teniente se sonrió y la miró.

-Mira –se sentó frente a él y pasó las hojas –Urahara dijo que era bastante claro… Pero como yo no sé nada de ello no me quedó otra que creerle… -el moreno la miraba pensativo –Recordé que hace un tiempo Chad de ayudó con la guitarra, pero esas lecciones quedaron a medias… el otro día te escuché tocarla y… bueno, simplemente lo recordé.

Rukia se puso de pie. El teniente pudo ver los detalles del kimono que vestía la muchacha, parecía caro. Claro que debía serlo, Rukia Kuchiki era parte del clan más importante del Seireitei. Y cayó en cuenta que frente a él no estaba la teniente, sino la segunda heredera de una línea de nobleza tan antigua como podía escribirse la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Arreglada así parecía una muñeca de porcelana, no la colega que él conocía…

-Voy tarde, Kira-kun debe estar esperando…

Hisagi asintió.

-Gracias…

-De nada.

La morena se perdió por la puerta. Hisagi se volvía hacia su cuaderno y se sonrió. Nunca pensó que ella lo tuviera en cuenta, mal que mal no hablaban demasiado. Pero fue un gesto muy amable. Y comprendió que Kira tenía razón, no merecía pasarlo mal… Quizás sí necesitaba algo de ayuda y ¿qué tanto podía costarle a él involucrarse un poco?

Rukia no tardó demasiado hasta su casa, su compañero la esperaba en la sala de la mansión. Uno de los ancianos hablaba con él.

-Ojii-sama –saludó la muchacha al ingresar.

-Rukia-chan –respondió el hombre, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Lamento el retraso, Kira-kun.

-Las chicas se tardan en alistarse –la disculpó el rubio. –Kuchiki-sama se ha ofrecido amablemente a acompañarnos. –le hizo un gesto de burla que solo ella detectó.

No le extrañaba, no dejarían que fuera en compañía de su colega sin un acompañante. Podía recorrer el Seireitei completo en compañía de Kira estando de teniente, pero en su faceta de señorita noble eso era impensable.

-Gracias, Ojii-sama –sonrió. –Es usted muy amable.

La fiesta no era más que otra reunión de todos los clanes nobles. Podía sentir todas las miradas en ella, atrás habían quedado los días en que sus miradas eran de repudio, ahora era una más… o casi. Otras chicas de los clanes se acercaban a saludarla, a ella y a Kira. Eran parte de un mundo muy diferente al que vivían diariamente en el Gotei. Allí ella era la joven Rukia Kuchiki, no la teniente. Debía comportase digna de su categoría, al menos la compañía de su colega lo hacía más llevadero. Se preguntaba porqué nunca antes había pensado en compartir con él en esos momentos. Antes se dedicaba a seguir a Byakuya donde estuviese o hablar con alguna de sus primas lejanas o alguna otra chica de algún clan poco importante. Claro que esas conversaciones serían sobre lo muy lindo que era su peinado, o su kimono, o sobre el prometido de alguna de ellas. Demasiado superficial y carente de sustancia.

-Muy pensativa –le dijo Kira.

-Supongo que cuarenta años no hacen la diferencia, me siento tan fuera de lugar como la primera vez…

-Eres una más de todos estos –le indicó a la multitud –Y te entiendo, yo también me siento algo raro. Si bien muchos de los chicos ocupan algunos puestos dentro del Gotei, tengo cero afinidad con ellos… tal vez debimos venir juntos desde antes…

Rukia le sonrió.

-Estaba pensando justamente en lo mismo.

.~.~.~.~.

Mayo

-¿Con que club de teatro? –preguntó el Capitán Kuchiki.

Rukia estaba en posición de perdón, junto a ella Hisagi adoptaba la misma postura.

-Nunca pensé que pudieses participar de algo tan burdo, Rukia –continuó el moreno viendo a ambos chicos –Dos tenientes del Gotei jugando bromas a un oficial de mi división…

-Fue mi idea, Capitán Kuchiki –Hisagi alzaba la voz sin perder la postura –La teniente Kuchiki no tuvo nada que ver.

Byakuya guardó un sepulcral silencio. Hisagi tragó saliva sonoramente, Rukia suspiró pesadamente.

-Nii-sama…

Hisagi la miró de costado indicándole que no dijera palabra.

-Debo tomar medidas… -dijo secamente –La teniente Ise fue clara, ese tal club de teatro necesitaba las capas de Capitán… Y tú, Rukia, fuiste por ellas y mentiste descaradamente. Mientras al teniente Hisagi lo indicaste como el director de ese… club. –los miró severamente –No sé qué se traen ustedes dos, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto. Katsuo mencionó que en su… -buscó la palabra más adecuada –representación hubo más participantes.

-No, nadie más –repuso Hisagi.

-Fui yo –se inculpó la morena –El teniente Hisagi no tiene nada que ver en esto… solo dije un nombre al azar.

Byakuya enarcó una ceja. Rukia no sabía mentir.

-Y supongo que tú supiste muy bien como… representarme.

Rukia gruñó por lo bajo.

-Yo fui, Capitán Kuchiki, la teniente no tuvo nada que ver…

-Supongo que esto no terminará nunca y seguirán cubriéndose las espaldas… y a sus cómplices. –se sentó, los ojos cerrados –Pero como parecen tan dispuestos a asumir la culpa, deberán recibir un castigo por malograr a uno de mis oficiales, y por hacer mofa de un Capitán del Gotei 13. –hizo una pausa –Servirán a la academia por lo que queda del año, sin descuidar sus deberes como tenientes… espero que los tenga demasiado ocupados como para dejar de pensar en niñerías. Pueden retirarse.

Ambos tenientes salieron de la oficina.

-La sacamos barata, Kuchiki-san –suspiró Hisagi caminando fuera del cuartel de la sexta división. Rukia guardaba silencio -¿Pasa algo?

-No me perdonará nunca… -suspiró.

-Nah, se le pasará, es tu hermano mayor –le dijo despreocupado –Te debe querer un mundo, seguro se le pasa en menos de una semana. –ella lo miró pensativa –De momento deberemos esperar las indicaciones desde la Academia.

-¡Ni siquiera terminé la academia! –exclamó, daba pasos largos para seguirle el paso a su compañero. -¿Cómo se supone que ahora debo apoyarlos? Menudo lío…

-Ya verás como no es nada complicado –le dijo animadamente –Supongo que es lo que corresponde… -ella lo miró de reojo –Te recuerdo que eres la cabeza maestra tras esto. Quizás sí te merezcas el castigo –bromeó.

Si hubiese sido Ichigo lo golpeaba, pero en su lugar solo soltó un suspiro. A veces Hisagi-san le recordó un poco a él en ese momento. Se encontraron con el resto de los muchachos un poco más lejos, todos preocupados en cuanto se informó que Rukia y Shuuhei debían presentarse en la oficina del Capitán Kuchiki.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Renji preocupado.

Rukia alzó los hombros.

-Pudo ser peor –explicitó Hisagi tranquilo. –Supongo que Kuchiki-san haya sido parte de esto simplificó las cosas.

-Podríamos aprovecharnos de tus contactos más seguido –bromeó Kira, Rukia le lanzó una mirada severa. –O quizás no…

-Bueno, nada que un sake no arregle, ¿no? –dijo Rangiku animada.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Por ningún motivo! –exclamó la morena antes de verse tomada por ambos brazos por Hisagi y Kira. -¿A dónde creen que me llevan? ¡Déjenme de una vez!

Se perdieron por el pasillo.

.~.~.~.~.

Junio

Hace casi un mes que no iba a verlo, faltaban un par de días para su cumpleaños. Frente al Senkaimon reflexionaba si era lo correcto. Renji le había dicho que lo dejara en paz, más por ella que por él. Pero necesitaba verlo, quería saber si estaba bien… ¿Era realmente malo? Una mariposa demoníaca se posó en su mano, el portal se abrió y la mariposa guio su camino.

Lo encontró en el escritorio concentrado en una tarea, matemáticas vio al acercarse. Se arrodilló apoyando los brazos en un costado del mueble viéndolo escribir en el cuaderno, daba vueltas las hojas de aquel librote, se llevaba el lápiz a la boca.

-Te dañarás los dientes –le dijo. Él volteó otra hoja, quitó el lápiz de la boca y rayó un par de instrucciones. –¿Sabes? El otro día estuve con Rangiku en su fiesta del sake, fue muy divertido… Llevo frecuentando a los tenientes –cada visita le hablaba como si pudiese escucharla, le hacía sentir algo mejor. Le había contado sobre cómo todo se había repuesto en el Seireitei, como había entrenado cuando el Capitán Ukitake le comentó sobre su posible ascenso, las pruebas que tuvo que superar. -Renji estaba conmigo. En un comienzo me sentía muy incómoda, pero Nii-sama me dice que debo compartir más con los tenientes, que podría aprender de ellos… Pero creo que él solo quiere que haga amigos. –Ichigo borró una parte de su ejercicio –Te extraño… mucho.

-Esto es imposible –dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Te exiges mucho, seguro lo resolverás pronto. Al menos eres más de números que yo… -él bufó, se estiró y volvió al libro, tomó el lápiz, dio vuelta la hoja de su cuaderno y copiaba un ejercicio -¿Te acuerdas cuando tratabas de explicarme? Y tan dura de cabeza solo me dedicaba a quejarme, quizás debí prestarte más atención. –seguía escribiendo, borraba una y otra vez, volvía a ello –Me imagino que has debido ponerte al día, te quitamos mucho tiempo. Espero que no hayas bajado demasiado tus calificaciones… sé que es importante para ti. –dio vuelta la hoja del cuaderno –El otro día estuve entrenando, al menos fue un descanso de tanta monotonía, todo está muy calmado. Casi pareciera que ha vuelto a la normalidad… a veces tenemos reportes desde el Hueco Mundo, pero nada grave.

Cerró el libro, dejó el cuaderno sobre él junto con el lápiz y la goma. Ya seguiría mañana. Se puso de pie, Rukia hizo lo mismo sin darse cuenta que con el borde del uniforme pasaba a llevar el lápiz que rodó al piso. Ichigo sintió el sonido y quedó mirando al lápiz.

-¿Rukia? –murmuró, ella se lo quedó mirando, él recogió el lápiz y lo volvió a dejar sobre el cuaderno. –Imposible… ¿para qué vendrías aquí?

-Para verte, necesito saber que estás bien… ¿lo estás?

-Después todo este tiempo… para qué volverías.

-Siempre he estado aquí, quizás he estado algo ausente últimamente… ahora que soy teniente no tengo tantas facilidades para ausentarme, pero sigo aquí.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama, el móvil repicó, lo atendió. Hablaba con alguien, algo de la tarea, de lo muy compleja que estaba, que debía subir sus calificaciones. Cortó. Rukia se acercó nuevamente al escritorio… y si… miró el lápiz y acercó su dedo empujándolo, rodó por el cuaderno hasta caer sobre la madera.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Ichigo. -¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-No, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, que te escucho, que te veo… que no te he dejado…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Jugarme una broma mientras yo solo puedo suponer que estás aquí? Solo vete, ¿quieres?

Estaba molesto, solo había logrado eso. Era primera vez en todo ese tiempo que se aventuraba a hacerle saber que estaba allí… Pero él se veía dolido. Había sido una tonta, solo le había recordado lo que había perdido. Todo lo que alguna vez había querido se había desvanecido… y ella iba y se lo restregaba.

-Lo siento… -murmuró.

Mirándolo una vez, saltó por la ventana para perderse en la oscuridad de las calles. Quizás no debería volver… Debía dejarlo en paz alguna vez… Y eso era lo que se decía después de cada visita, claro que nunca lo cumplía.

-Perdona, no debí hablarte así. Ha sido un año difícil, ¿sabes? –dijo el pelinaranja. –Pero lo he sabido llevar bien. La escuela es difícil, sobre todo cuando has faltado, hay vacíos en algunas materias que son complicados de completar. Pero me las arreglo. Estoy trabajando. Me distrae bastante, aunque mi jefa está muy loca… ¿Rukia? –miró al lápiz sobre el cuaderno. –Vamos, hazlo otra vez… déjame ver que estás aquí… Rukia.

Pero el lápiz no volvió a moverse. Ichigo miró por la ventana, la luna estaba llena en el cielo. Si tan solo pudiera verla… solo una vez más.

.~.~.~.~.

Julio

Se sentía tan estúpida. Había sido imprudente y con ello solo había herido a su amigo. Le había enrostrado que ya no pertenecía a ese mundo. No tuvo tino y actuó impulsivamente. Si tan solo hubiera dejado que el incidente del lápiz fuese solo un accidente, pero tuvo que dejarse llevar y hacerlo a propósito. Un gran error. Otra suma a su culpabilidad. Suspiró pesadamente apoyándose en la baranda del pasillo de la división 13.

-Kuchiki-san –la morena se volteó para encontrarse con Hisagi.

-Hola –lo saludó tratando de parecer normal. –¿Tenemos que ir a la Academia hoy? –todo lo de Ichigo la tenía con la cabeza en cualquier parte.

El teniente negó con la cabeza, la miró en silencio, ella volvía a su posición apoyada en la baranda mirando hacia las montañas que se alzaban a lo lejos. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría así? Ya parecía más recuperada, pero de pronto volvió a esa actitud meditativa y taciturna.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Quieres entrenar un poco? –preguntó la pequeña Kuchiki a su compañero –Me haría bien.

-Claro.

Habían caminado hasta la zona de entrenamiento de la división 13 en silencio. No era fácil, claro que no lo era, después de todo había pasado poco tiempo. ¿Qué eran unos meses para quienes vivían cientos de años? Parecía que los sentimientos se alargaban tanto como los años. Y podía notar que el paso del tiempo tampoco había ayudado a la teniente.

-Sin kidou–dijo ella finalmente deteniéndose al centro del campo de entrenamiento, tomaba una de las katanas de madera.

-Vale.

Tomaron posiciones. Ella frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente, él imitó el ceño, la katana en su mano derecha.

-1… -en guardia -2… -se apuntaron -3…

Se lanzaron al ataque. Ella era ágil, él rápido. Se escuchaba el chocar de las katanas, parecía una danza con todo el despliegue de las habilidades de dos tenientes. Estaban concentrados en ello, Rukia despejaba su mente, pensando únicamente en esquivar los ataques de su compañero y encontrar su debilidad. Volvían al ataque sin darse respiro, ella botaba toda su frustración en cada afrenta, él le daba pelea no dejándose derrotar. De pronto ella tropezó y cayó al suelo. Hisagi detuvo su arma de entrenamiento en el cuello de la morena. Se sonrió victorioso.

Rukia se puso de pie sacudiendo su uniforme.

-Otra vez –dijo la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

Hisagi asintió.

Tomaron distancia nuevamente. Ella lo miró y entrecerró los ojos, se lanzó al ataque sin ningún tipo de moderación. Sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos e impulsivos, sentía que la fuerza estaba al máximo, sin embargo no podía hacerlo caer. De pronto una movida de su compañero hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo, pero en lugar de rematarla, Hisagi le tendió una mano para levantarla del piso.

-Bien jugado, Kuchiki-san.

Ella tomó aire entrecortadamente.

-Otra vez –murmuró casi sin aliento.

Él volvió a asentir.

Volvían al ataque. Hisagi podía ver que Kuchiki estaba agotada, no era algo normal, ella tenía buena resistencia, pero supuso que simplemente estaba fuera de forma… ¿Ella? Si no hacía más que entrenar a diario. Recibió un golpe en el hombro, se movió rápidamente. Ella volvía a atacarlo con aún más ímpetu. Detuvo sus ataques con la katana una y otra vez, estaba descontrolada. En una de sus estocadas saltó por sobre ella para quedar a su espalda y rodearla con un brazo por los hombros deteniéndola.

-Calma –le dijo, no sonó a una orden.

La soltó y ella botó la katana al suelo. Respiraba aceleradamente, él volvió al frente de ella, dejó caer su arma y puso sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha. Ella seguía intentado recuperar el aliento, pero alzó la mirada. Su rostro perlado en sudor, unos mechones se apegaban a él.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él supo inmediatamente que no se refería a su condición física.

-Otra vez… -murmuró Rukia alzando la vista.

-Vale.

.~.~.~.~.

Agosto

-¡Vamos a una fiesta! –exclamó Rangiku –Es verano y nos la pasamos encerrados en los cuarteles. Podríamos sumarnos a esas celebraciones que hacen en el distrito 3, ese que está obsesionado con el mundo de los vivos… digo para variar. Además tenemos a una experta aquí –apretujó a Rukia -¿Qué dices?

-Nunca fui a una fiesta de esas…

-Entonces vamos –Kira cerró la discusión. –¿Chicos?

-¡Voy por mi ropa de ryoka! –exclamó la rubia entusiasmada.

Bastante bebidos y animados se aventuraban en el distrito 3. Entre la gente pasaban desapercibidos, Rukia no podía creer que existiera un lugar así dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, realmente en ese distrito estaban obsesionados con la vida en el mundo de los vivos.

-Dicen que conservan sus memorias, por eso han decidido establecerse en este lugar, si te fijas hay barrios con diferentes épocas. –le explicaba Kira al tiempo que avanzaban por las calles –Afortunadamente existe una de lo más actual, han llegado varios jóvenes imprudentes que han muerto enfiestados… y créeme que siguen en lo mismo acá. –se detuvieron frente a una casa que parecía cualquier otra, pero la música estaba bastante fuerte y animada. –Vamos.

Renji mostró las bebidas que habían traído a un tipo en la puerta, quien lo palmoteó en la espalda. Supuso que era un conocido del lugar, ¿cómo le había ocultado un lugar así? Bueno, al ingresar se dio cuenta del porqué, era un total desmadre. Se sintió bastante fuera de lugar vistiendo su sencillo vestido que Ishida le había confeccionado mientras las otras chicas parecían sacadas de las revistas de moda que veía en casa de Ichigo. De pronto se preguntó si él habría ido a alguna fiesta así en el último tiempo.

-Voy por unos vasos –dijo Renji –Te quedas junto a Rangiku en todo minuto –le advirtió a Rukia.

-No seas sobreprotector con Kuchiki –exclamó Matsumoto –Déjala divertirse, además si se mete en problemas somos cinco tenientes.

-Cinco tenientes desarmados, te recuerdo –le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Todo porque no sabe usar el kidou –se burló Kira para cuando Renji se perdía entre la multitud.

Un joven bastante guapo se acercó a Matsumoto, le habló algo al oído, la rubia reía. Rukia pasaba la vista por el lugar mientras Hisagi y Kira comentaban algo mirando a un grupo de chicas que se reían coquetas al percatarse que los muchachos las miraban. Pudo detectar que Renji se había quedado entretenido conversando con un grupo que parecían conocerse.

Un muchacho se acercó a Rukia y la tomó por la cintura, ella se sorprendió y se hizo hacia atrás.

-Qué esquiva –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te conozco para que te tomes tantas atribuciones? –preguntó la morena.

-No, pero podríamos –le tendió una mano –Soy Hikari

La chica vaciló pero le estrechó la mano.

-Rukia.

Kira y Hisagi estaban ya con aquellas chicas conversando, para cuando el rubio se volteó a ver en qué estaba Kuchiki. Se sonrió al verla charlando con ese muchacho, se la veía divertida, o quizás era por el contenido del vaso que tenía entre sus manos. Le pegó un codazo a su compañero y le hizo un gesto que volteara. El moreno frunció levemente el ceño y continuó la charla con aquella castaña que se volvía bastante afectuosa.

Bastó que Renji viera a su amiga algo complicada cuando aquel muchacho con el que hablaba trataba de arrinconarla contra la pared para que fuera en su ayuda y la sacó de ahí de un jalón por el brazo.

-Tienes que aprender a sacarte a esos de encima, Rukia –la reprendió.

-Intentaba no ser grosera –exclamó –No quería hacer uso de la fuerza y delatarnos entre toda esta gente.

-Tiene sentido –caviló –Ven, vamos a bailar.

-Eh… yo no sé nada de eso.

Renji no la escuchó para cuando estuvieron en un mar de gente, podía ver a todos moverse al ritmo de la música, su amigo no lo hacía nada mal. Pasó la vista entre las chicas y se dispuso a imitarlas dentro de su carencia de ritmo. Esa manera de moverse no tenía nada que ver con las danzas tradicionales que practicaba en la mansión Kuchiki.

-No lo haces tan mal –bromeó Renji.

-Idiota –respondió la morena.

-Piensa menos y diviértete más –le indicó.

Pronto se les unió Kira, momento que Renji utilizó para ir por algo más para beber dejando a su amiga el resto de la noche con el rubio. Cuando el pelirrojo se perdía en algún lugar de una fiesta era mejor no ir por él. O eso le había dicho Kira-kun cuando Rukia preguntó por él. De todas formas no le molestaba compartir su tiempo con Iduru, de hecho le agradaba mucho. Él tenía esa manera de hacer todo más simple y divertido, faceta que no mostraba normalmente frente a todo el mundo. Se la pasaron el resto de la noche burlándose de los que bailaban y haciendo ridículos bailes lo que hacía que ambos rompieran en algo alcoholizadas risas.

Salieron del lugar entrada la madrugada. Rangiku tarareaba una pegajosa cancioncilla que había sonado al menos tres veces en la fiesta. Rukia iba delante del grupo dando pasos sin pensarlo al ritmo de la canción.

-Es linda –dijo Kiba mirando a la morena.

-Es una Kuchiki, está fuera de tu alcance –le recordó Hisagi.

Kira miró a su compañero.

-Y aún más del tuyo –fue la seca respuesta.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Renji que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-De chicas, claro –respondió el moreno. –No hubo suerte hoy, ¿no, Abarai?

-¿Cuándo volvemos? –preguntó Rangiku. Los muchachos se alzaron de hombros. –Rukia-chan –la llamó, la morena se volteó –Que cuando volvemos…

-Cuando quieras –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Los muchachos se miraron divertidos, definitivamente se había sumado a las filas.

.~.~.~.~.

Septiembre

Había sido arrastrado a aquella fiesta por Keigo y Mizuiro, habían insistido en sacarlo de la casa. Ya iba por la quinta cerveza, no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado a hacer. Apegado contra la muralla en su actitud matona observaba todo manteniendo la distancia. Pero se suponía que era lo que hacían los jóvenes de su edad, ¿no?

Sexta cerveza, ya la cabeza no la tenía tan clara como hace hasta tres cervezas atrás. De pronto se descubrió bailando con una chica, no sabía cómo había llegado a ello. La muchacha le decía algo al oído, lo hizo reír. Dejó la botella vacía en una mesa, estaba sentado, la chica a su lado.

La besaba. No sabía cómo había ocurrido ello. Se alejó suavemente y la miró a la cara. Parpadeó un par de veces, creyó verla, a ella… a Rukia. Negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer esto, disculpa –se puso de pie.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó ella –No estabas molesto hasta hace un momento… -lo miró curiosa –¿Hay otra persona? –Ichigo la miró sin decir palabra -No me importa, esto se trata de divertirse, ¿no crees?

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

A la mierda con Rukia…

.

Primera semana en la Academia y no había sido demasiado diferente cuando tutoriaba hace bastante años atrás. De hecho era una distracción a los deberes de teniente, aunque le tomaba bastante tiempo. Kuchiki le había confesado que las ausencias del Capitán Ukitake la tenían algo sobrepasada y que había comenzado a trasnochar para poder dar abasto. Quiso ofrecerse a ayudarla, pero sentía que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ella.

-Muy pensativo –Rangiku alzó la voz, su compañero la miró, ambos en el sofá –Desde que volviste de la Academia que estás así… Creía que vendrías con Kuchiki. Últimamente andan muy amigos…

Hisagi la miró despreocupado.

-Cumplimos un castigo juntos… y está poniéndose al día con su división ya que preguntas.

-No pregunto, solo pensé que vendrías con ella. Pero veo que estás muy informado –dejó caer estirándose en el sillón.

El moreno tomó un sorbo de su vaso mientras pensaba en Kuchiki. La última semana no había sido gran cosa, generalmente estaban separados tutoriando a grupos diferentes. Pero generalmente se quedaban entrenando una vez que terminaban sus labores en la academia. Aquello se había vuelto una costumbre, sin ponerse de acuerdo ni pactarlo antes. No hablaban demasiado, al menos nada personal… pero sabía que detrás de sus entrenamientos había una razón de peso.

-¿Cómo se sentirá saber que puedes visitar a alguien que quieres pero esa persona no puede saber que estás ahí? –preguntó él de pronto.

-Frustrante, creo. –guardaron silencio –Y de pronto Kuchiki se ha vuelto un tema de conversación… ¿debo ponerme celosa? –lo picó. –Se supone que ahora deberías intentar algo conmigo, como cada vez que estás pasado de copas.

-Tú sacaste el tema en primera instancia… además supongo que no estoy tan borracho –le picó de vuelta. La rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina –No tiene nada que ver contigo, Rangiku. Simplemente me preocupa. No es sano.

-No lo es, coincido… -se sirvió más de su sake –Lo que le hace falta a esa chiquilla es algo que la distraiga de esa perversa costumbre. O alguien –agregó con malicia –No me vengas con que no lo has pensado, Shuuhei, eres un hombre después de todo…

-¿Qué dices? –exclamó –Estamos hablando de Rukia Kuchiki.

-Lo sé…

Hisagi guardó silencio. No, no era que no lo hubiera pensado. Miró a Rangiku, ella sonreía.

-Digamos que ella estuviera emocionalmente disponible… -insistió la rubia.

-Es Rukia Kuchiki…

-Lo sé… -insistió –Un apellido no la hace necesariamente diferente. –Hisagi ladeó la cabeza –No me mires así, es una chica después de todo. No me hagas creer que no te interesa, te he visto mirarla. Y te conozco.

-Tonterías…

Ella negó con la cabeza. Su compañero puso las manos tras la nuca y miró a Rangiku de costado.

-¿Sabes? Kuchiki me gustaba en la academia –le confesó con una sonrisa –No es que haya estado enamorado ni mucho más –Rangiku lo miraba atentamente –Era divertida, pone unas caras muy graciosas… Claro que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar. Tampoco era de los grupos a los que tutoriaba, por lo que menos oportunidades… Siempre me pareció… bueno, linda o algo así.

-Aww si eres tan tierno, Shuuhei –le pellizcó la mejilla –Con que estabas enamorado platónicamente de Rukia-chan.

-¡Que no! ¡Que solo la encontraba linda! –exclamó –Tú siempre escuchas lo que quieres. No siento nada por Kuchiki.

-Lástima –suspiró –Porque creo que podrías ser quien la saque de esa obsesión… Les haría bien a los dos.

Hisagi se sirvió más sake, ella le acercó la copa.

.

A veces te das cuenta que tienes más en común de lo que crees con alguien. Y eso le pasó a Rukia cuando comenzó a compartir más con Kira-kun. Desde siempre que lo sintió algo más cercano que el resto de sus compañeros, quizás porque, dado a su condición de noble, solía coincidir con él en varios eventos. Era cierto que no hablaban demasiado hasta que Renji tuvo la idea de integrarla en su grupo de amigos, y desde entonces todo había fluido naturalmente.

-Te juro que resultó un completo desastre –exclamó la morena mientras su compañero reía –El shamisen y yo no somos amigos precisamente… Pero Ojii-sama insiste que una señorita de buena familia debe tener al menos un talento.

-Eres talentosa con tu zanpakuto, al menos es algo.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

-Digamos que ser shinigami y noble para una mujer no es lo que los ancianos llamarían la máxima manifestación de feminidad ni el ideal. –lo quedó mirando -¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu gracia nobilística?

-¿Juras no decírselo a nadie? –ella asintió –Los arreglos florales, y soy bastante bueno.

Ella parecía sorprendida, Kira se avergonzó.

-Interesante –comentó Rukia con la mirada hacia el frente -¿Y si me enseñas? –él pareció sorprendido –Quizás podría lograr que Ojii-sama deje de verme como un bicho raro. Al menos lo haría feliz –sonrió inocentemente.

-Claro –respondió el rubio. –Será un gusto.

Quizás le haría bien mantenerse cargada de actividades, era lo mejor. Y tal vez no estaba demasiado interesada en complacer a su abuelo como creía, sino en dejar de pensar… en no tentarse con volver a verlo. En dejarlo en paz. Y como dijo Renji, en darle una oportunidad a sus nuevo ¿amigos? Kira miró al reloj en la pared.

-¿No tienes que ir a la Academia? –le preguntó –Ya son las seis.

La morena se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡Hisagi-san me va a matar! Quedé con él hace quince minutos.

-Te va a hacer pagar el sake la próxima vez –bromeó Kira, Rukia partía velozmente.

Apresurada hacía el quite a algunos colegas que se le cruzaban en el pasillo.

-Disculpa, disculpa… disculpa… oh, lo siento –iba por el camino hasta llegar a su compañero bastante cansada.

-La impuntualidad es impensable en la nobleza, Kuchiki-sama –la bromeó Hisagi.

-¿Cuál noble? –miró hacia ambos lados como buscando a alguien –Solo veo shinigamis –sonrió amistosa.

Comenzaron la marcha en dirección a la Academia, no hablaban de gran cosa, simplemente de las labores del día. El moreno le daba las últimas indicaciones sobre la misión que dirigirían ese día, no sería nada difícil, un paseíto de reconocimiento al Hueco Mundo. Aunque las cosas se complicaran, dos tenientes tendrían todo bajo control.

Frente a los estudiantes, Hisagi tomó la palabra, era el experto, mientras que Rukia se dedicaba a repasar mentalmente las instrucciones. Su compañero tomaría la delantera con los estudiantes más aventajados, ella cuidaría la retaguardia, dejando a un par de chicos de mejor rendimiento junto a ella, mientras el grueso iría al medio. En total diez chicos, un número prudente. El teniente miró a su colega.

-Si surge una emergencia lo importante es sacar a los estudiantes –la instruyó –Los dirigirás a la salida, tomaré la situación y luego regresas, nunca se sabe cuándo la cosa se desmadre y necesite que me salves el pellejo.

Ella asintió, él la quedó mirando. Quizás esa mirada duró más de lo prudente porque algunos estudiantes tosieron para llamar la atención de su superior.

-La garganta, Hisagi-san… –murmuró Rukia.

-Claro, claro… -se rascó la nuca y desenvainó su zanpakuto.

Una vez abierta la garganta traspasaron hacia el Hueco Mundo y tomó la delantera, le dirigió una vez la mirada a la morena, quien hablaba con una estudiante indicándole que no se quedara atrás. ¡Estúpida, Matsumoto! Había plantado esa aún más estúpida idea en su mente. Se volteó concentrándose en el camino.

.~.~.~.~.

Octubre

Podía ser un pasatiempo algo extraño para un varón, más para un teniente, pero lo disfrutaba. Reconocía que, si bien siempre molestaba a Hisagi por ser un sensiblón, él mismo no se quedaba atrás. No era solamente su pasatiempo y su buen gusto –que debía reconocer- sus otros pasatiempos tampoco denotaban la fortaleza que debía tener… y sabía que no la tenía. Conocía los comentarios de sus subordinados, él no tenía la garra ni la valentía para motivarlos ni para guiar a su división, al menos antes que el Capitán Otoribashi asumiera su cargo.

-Lo primero que debes hacer, Kuchiki-san, es visualizar cuáles tallos mantendrás más altos, lo que hará que sean el tope del arreglo –indicó tomando un par de crisantemos blancos y cortando los tallos. Comienza siempre con lo más alto… -colocó las tres flores en el jarrón –piensa que son las coronas de tu obra maestra.

-Hice un dibujo de lo que quiero… -Rukia sacó su block de dibujo mostrando un mamarracho de colores bastante vistosos -¿Ves?

Kira miró el dibujo tratando de descifrar qué era lo que ella quería lograr. Claramente los dibujos no eran su fuerte. Y tampoco su caligrafía, sus anotaciones eran desastrosas. Podía ser una chica muy agradable, pero la delicadeza no era algo que la caracterizara. La veía seguir sus instrucciones, era poco prolija, no tenía gusto para combinar colores ni para mantener las proporciones. Aunque podía ver que ponía todo de su parte.

-¿Hay algo que realmente te guste hacer? –le preguntó mientras intentaba arreglar el desastre que Kuchiki había dejado con su proyecto de arreglo floral.

Rukia guardó silencio. Aparte de dibujar, que debía reconocer nadie reconocía su talento, no había muchas cosas que la motivaran realmente. Y supuso que tal vez no tenía mucha gracia, tampoco le dedicaba mucho tiempo a nada más que su trabajo. Se había concentrado tanto en lograr lo mejor de ella en las batallas y sus labores administrativas, que poco y nada de tiempo que había quedado para profundizar en algo. Y cuando lo intentaba realmente apestaba.

-Lo que más disfruto es entrenar –confesó –Y duro. Amanecerme logrando algún encantamiento de kidou o la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… debo practicar mi shunpo también –reflexionó. –He estado entrenando para el Bankai –sonrió satisfecha.

-Ya… -sonrió el rubio –Pero algo que no tenga relación con el trabajo… o el dibujo –agregó reafirmando su falta de talento. –ella negó suavemente –Claramente no estás en contacto con tu lado sensible… tu lado femenino…

-Tal vez –afirmó intentado no parecer ofendida.

Kira sabía perfectamente quien podía ayudarla. Mientras intentaría salvar su arreglo floral.

.

Rangiku esperaba en aquel salón de belleza del distrito 1, era su favorito y el que frecuentaba al menos una vez por mes. Era sagrado para ella mantenerse perfecta, parte de su femineidad. A ella también le tocaba hacer su parte en este proceso de liberar a Rukia de su obsesión de aferrarse a Ichigo. Kira le enseñaba sus cosas de noble logrando que se volcara hacia su familia, Renji la regañaba cuando lo necesitaba, Hisagi la distraía con el tema de la Academia… Ella trabajaría sobre lo externo. De tanto en tanto miraba como los cadejos de cabello moreno caían al piso, Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados, prefería no ver como su pelo iba cambiando de forma, no había cambiado en toda su vida.

-No hay nada que haga sentir mejor a una chica que trabajar sobre su estilo, Rukia-chan –le dijo amigable, la morena seguía con la vista cubierta por sus manos. –Hubiera preferido que te decidieras por las extensiones, te quedaría divinas… -suspiró –Pero si prefieres algo más funcional… De todas maneras tienes una buena estructura ósea, puedes usarlo más corto… –se había resignado, cambiar a Rukia Kuchiki era imposible. Al menos intentaría que se motivara algo. -Luego iremos por la manicure –le advirtió. –Nada que una sesión de belleza no cure.

Quizás no se sentía demasiado mejor después de sus tres horas en el salón de belleza, pero sonreía al espejo. Le gustaba el resultado, era bastante cómodo y funcional. Miraba sus manos, perfectas, ya sin esos cueritos que solía mascarse cuando estaba nerviosa. Las uñas limadas y con una suave capa de brillo sobre ellas. Podía acostumbrarse a ello. Y tal vez, con el tiempo sí la haría sentir mejor… Rangiku había resaltado que cuando una chica estaba triste los cambios externos siempre hacían bien. Y quizás su estado de ánimo no era un misterio para nadie.

Salió de su habitación rumbo al cuartel como todas las mañanas, varios miembros del Gotei se volteaban a verla estrenando su nuevo corte de cabello. Nadie comentaba nada, nadie se atrevería a hacer un comentario sobre su aspecto a la hermana del Capitán Kuchiki. Aunque pensaran que le sentaba. Bueno, quizás había algunos que sí se atrevían.

-Hey, te ves bien –la saludó Kira al cruzársela en el pasillo.

-Gracias -se sonrojó.

-Nos vemos en la reunión –le dijo antes de retirarse.

¡Lo había olvidado completamente! ¡Cómo tan tonta! Se la había pasado pensando en sus uñas en lugar de concentrarse en lo importante. Era una teniente, no una chica de revista. Agradecía la dedicación de Matsumoto y que invirtiera su tiempo libre en ella, pero si aquellos pasatiempos femeninos iban a hacerla perder el rumbo no le importaba traer las uñas cortas y los cueritos mordidos.

Ingresó un par de horas después a la estancia de reuniones. Era de las primeras, se ubicó en su lugar. Sus colegas pasaron a tomar sus sitios, la veían curiosos por su cambio de estilo, pero como todos –excepto Kira-kun –nadie mencionaba nada. Sería que le temían o simplemente no le prestaban atención a nada más que su posición y su trabajo. ¡Momento! ¿Quería que la notaran? ¿Qué le dijeran que se veía bien? Negó con la cabeza desordenando su cabello. No, esa no era ella.

-Te ves linda, Rukia-chan –comentó Yachiru a su lado, la morena la miró y asintió.

-Gracias, teniente –respondió avergonzada.

Renji unos puestos más adelante frente a ella le hizo un gesto de aprobación levantando el dedo pulgar. La morena se sonrojó un poco. El comandante ingresaba en la estancia, la reunión comenzaba.

.~.~.~.~.

Noviembre

Iduru Kira era un muchacho tranquilo, a pesar de lo que sus juergas hicieran suponer. A veces tenía algo temporal con alguien, pero nadie que pudiese permanecer en el tiempo. Era de una familia noble, claro que no de las cuatro familias más importantes, pero un noble al fin y al cabo. En algunas ocasiones se preguntaba si encontraría alguna chica para establecerse definitivamente, o tener un noviazgo que pudiese hacer público a la familia.

Por lo mismo, cuando comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Rukia Kuchiki pensó que podría ser una buena opción. Le agradaba, era una chica linda, tenía una buena posición dentro de Gotei… y era noble. Quizás a sus padres no les agradaría en un comienzo debido a su procedencia original, pero tenía el apellido y eso era lo que valía.

También sabía que no sería fácil convencerla de salir con él y llegar a conocerse más. Conocía de la estrecha relación que había mantenido con Ichigo Kurosaki y desconocía la real profundidad de los sentimientos que ella tenía por el sustituto. Hasta hace un tiempo podría decirse que aún pensaba en él, se desaparecía constantemente para ir a verlo bajo el pretexto de rondar la zona. Pero desde hace un par de meses que no frecuentaba el mundo de los vivos, mientras su tiempo libre se lo pasaba con ellos.

¿Sería posible que ella lo viera con otros ojos después de tantos años? Entró en el despacho de Rangiku, la rubia lo quedó mirando.

-Necesito tu ayuda –le dijo sentándose frente a ella, la teniente dejó al lado un informe que hacía como que leía hasta hace un momento.

-Tú dirás

-Ayúdame a conquistar a Rukia Kuchiki… -soltó sin mayores rodeos.

-Ah, era eso –se echó hacia atrás en su asiento despreocupada. –Ya me imaginaba que saldrías con eso tarde o temprano. Supongo que cuadra dentro de las expectativas, ¿no? –Kira asintió -¿Y te gusta?

-Me agrada.

-No nos mintamos, Iduru-kun –suspiró –No te interesa… como chica al menos. ¿Por qué no eres más honesto contigo mismo? Te ahorrarías problemas, de verdad. A veces ser sincero puede traer desastres, pero nada es peor que vivir una mentira. –él desvió la vista –Creía que nosotros éramos amigos, no nos engañemos…

-¿Qué estás intentando decir?

-No voy a decirlo yo si tú no vas a decirlo primero… -dejó caer –Pero podrías comenzar con admitir que te gusta más la compañía de tu capitán que la sola idea de tener de novia a Rukia Kuchiki. –Kira lo fusiló con la mirada –Entiendo tus deberes y compromisos… Comprendo que Rukia cumple con todos los requisitos y los dos se llevan bien. Pero de ahí a… ¡en fin! No voy a discutir esto contigo.

Kira guardó silencio apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

-Quizás Byakuya Kuchiki apruebe que cortejes a su hermana, pero si lo hace será únicamente porque eres un noble, nada más que por eso… y quizás para que Rukia-chan deje su obsesión con Ichigo. ¿Pero te parece justo?

-Me parece que es correcto y lógico. Es como debería ser.

Rangiku suspiró pesadamente. Se acercó a la ventana y se sonrió.

-Me temo que te llevan la delantera…

El rubio se asomó por la ventana. Afuera Rukia hablaba animadamente con Hisagi.

-¿Tú crees que…? –preguntó.

-¿Y por qué no? –volvió al escritorio, Kira la miraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana. –Provienen del mismo lugar. Ella es una chica sencilla, él vive con lo justo, sin ánimos de impresionar a nadie… Ella parece congelada, tan fría como su zanpakuto; él tiene una sensibilidad que podría traspasarlo fácilmente. Ambos saben lo difícil de la vida y lo que es perder a quienes quieres… él puede entenderla y eso es justamente lo que una chica con el corazón roto necesita. –acomodó los documentos –Si quieres entrar en este juego vas a tener que aprender a jugar… limpiamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Primero enamórate, idiota… o inténtalo. Ella merece algo sincero –dijo mirándolo serio –Luego piensas en lo que es mejor para tu condición nobiliaria. Créeme que a su momento, Byakuya Kuchiki preferirá alguien que haga feliz a su hermana y no a alguien le asegure una línea de sucesión digna.

Kira se volvió hacia la ventana, su amigo le sonreía a la morena, ella se rió disimuladamente.

-Considérame dentro del juego, Rangiku.

La teniente miró a su amigo… Siempre que una chica ingresaba a un grupo de muchachos habría problemas, y el cliché volvía a darse. De pronto Rukia Kuchiki se había vuelto el objeto de afecto de sus dos amigos. O al menos de uno de ellos, y Kira no era aquel. Y, de pronto, entendió porqué Orihime estaba celosa de ella. Para la pelinaranja era obvio, Kuchiki tenía la capacidad de hacer sentir bien y sacar lo mejor de quién estuviera a su lado.

.~.~.~.~.

Diciembre

Nuevamente lo mismo. Otra ruidosa fiesta, más cervezas, más olvidarse de todo. Se lo pasaba en aquello, jugando a ser un adolescente común como cualquiera de los que lo rodeaban. Le hubiera gustado encontrar otra manera de distraerse, a pesar que el trabajo hacía lo suyo, apenas tuvo su paga llamó a Keigo sin saber realmente porqué.

Otra vez aquella pegajosa canción, otra vez iba en la quinta cerveza, otra vez una chica… Otra más. Se había convertido en lo que no quería. Quizás deseaba comportarse tan idiotamente para llamar la atención de su amiga, para que regresara a patearle el trasero y llamarlo imbécil. Le hubiera gustado que en ese instante llegara con su guante y lo sacara de su cuerpo sin contemplación, lo arrastrara fuera y lo golpeara fuerte para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Nuevamente en un sillón abrazando, besando a otra muchacha, realmente no le importaba nada mientras pudiera perderse muy lejos de ahí.

.

Se había levantado al alba, de todas maneras no había podido pegar un ojo. Había estado pensando toda la noche en él. Había intentado contar ovejas, contar desde el 100 hacia atrás restándole 7 hasta llegar al cero… Incluso había ido a las cocinas y despertado sin querer a la mucama para beber algo de ese té que bebían Nii-sama cuando algo lo perturbaba. Pero ni eso funcionó. Tuvo el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien… y se vio tentada a cruzar el Senkaimon, pero frente a él no encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo. O tenía miedo… y no sabía bien el porqué.

-Muy temprano para andar por aquí –escuchó a su espalda, reconoció la voz –Kuchiki-san

-Hisagi-san –se volvió -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Es parte de mi división pasar revisión por este lugar, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste? Solo checkeo que nadie intente traspasar por aquí.

-No sabes mentir –le respondió volviendo a mirar el portal. –Pensaba en que quizás… -el moreno la quedó mirando curioso –pudiésemos tener intrusos… Recibí un mensaje de la división 12.

-Tampoco eres buena mintiendo –dijo Hisagi poniendo una mano en el hombro de la morena -¿Pensabas ir a verlo?

Exceptuando por Renji, nadie había sido tan directo con el tema de Ichigo. Y tampoco supo porqué fue sincera.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –preguntó retirando su mano del hombro de su compañera.

-No lo sé… -respondió bajando la vista –Supongo que fue porque Renji me dijo que no lo siguiera haciendo, que me hace mal. O porque Nii-sama siempre que se entera me lanza una mirada reprobatoria, o… no lo sé. Supongo que temo encontrarme con que él ya no me recuerda.

-Estoy seguro que sí lo hace.

-¿Y eso porqué?

El moreno guardó silencio un momento.

-Porque yo no te olvidaría…

Ahora ella era quien guardaba silencio. Era un sensiblón, ya se lo había escuchado a los muchachos tantas veces que era imposible no pensarlo en ese momento. Pero quizás era lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento.

-Me gusta esta hora –él rompió el silencio. –Si miras hacia adelante puedes ver que comienza a amanecer y normalmente uno se queda pegado en ello, en el día que sigue, en lo promete una nueva jornada. Pero si te fijas hacia el otro lado aún puedes ver las estrellas… como si recordara que no puedes olvidar lo que ha pasado el día anterior…

Rukia sonrió. El teniente sin quererlo había dado en el clavo, tal vez ella estaba demasiado perdida contemplado las estrellas… lo que ya había pasado. No se estaba fijando en lo que tenía frente así, el amanecer… Aun así no se podía negar que había algo bello en lo pretérito, algo que daba surgimiento a lo que continuaba. Era una bella metáfora.

-Tienes razón, Hisagi-san, es muy bonito.

La morena perdía la vista en el amanecer. Era momento de dejar a las estrellas atrás, por Ichigo, por ella…

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre –le dijo mirándola, ella se volvió hacia él.

-Shuuhei –asintió ella volviendo al frente.

-Rukia –le dijo él.

.~.~.~.~.

Enero

No sabía cómo había caído en ello. Quizás era esa manera tan natural en que le sacaba una sonrisa, o su postura tan oficialmente correcta. Tal vez era que le parecía guapa, o que le gustaba su voz cuando tarareaba alguna canción que él tocaba despreocupadamente en la guitarra. O la sencillez a pesar de ser una noble, o su semblante templado cuando se mantenía en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rukia mirando a su compañero –Pareces ido.

-Lo estaba, de hecho –afirmó. -¿En qué estábamos?

-En que se supone que ahora te pateo el trasero –rió tomando su zanpakuto nuevamente, la había envainado al ver a su colega en la estratósfera. –No te dejaré vencer esta vez.

-Puede que te de el beneficio de la duda, teniente Kuchiki –la apuntó con su katana –A la cuenta de tres… -ella asintió seria -1… -en guardia -2…

-¡Hisagi! –Kira aparecía en escena corriendo al encuentro de sus compañeros, los quedó mirando curioso -¿Qué hacen?

-Estábamos entrenando –respondió Rukia mirando al rubio. –Pero entre Shuuhei que anda en las nubes y tú que nos interrumpes creo que le perdido el interés –guardó nuevamente su zanpakuto.

-Qué poco cordial –bufó el rubio.

Rukia cambió el semblante. En realidad había sonado muy pesada. Le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Pues yo no he perdido el interés… Iduru –le propuso el moreno –¿Qué me dices si reemplazas a Rukia?

-Será un placer…

La morena se perdió por el camino volviendo a su cuartel. Ambos muchachos se lanzaron al ataque, quedando forcejando sus armas con fuerza.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó Kira en un gruñido.

-Atacarte, claro.

-No me refiero a eso –dio un salto hacia atrás aumentado la distancia –¿Qué se supone que haces con Kuchiki?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? –Kira se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Hisagi lo detuvo, Kira blandió la katana por un costado, nuevamente fue interceptado. Volvió a crear distancia.

-Te conozco, eres un maldito zorro –lo atacó por la derecha a la altura de la cabeza, Hisagi se agachó y tacleó a su compañero. Kira cayó al suelo –Y juegas sucio. –su compañero lo apuntaba al pecho.

-Quedas fuera, eres realmente malo con esto –apoyó su arma en el hombro, le tendió una mano a Kira y lo levantó de un jalón –Arreglemos esto como amigos que somos, ¿sí?

-Rangiku tiene razón, eres un sensiblón.

Caminaron hasta un alto del campo de entrenamiento, tomaron asiento uno junto al otro, como tantas veces antes.

-Con que te gusta… –dijo el rubio. Hisagi asintió. –Vaya…

-¿Y debo entender que a ti también te gusta? –preguntó mirando extrañado a su amigo ladeando la cabeza.

-Bueno… es diferente… -volteó hacia el moreno –Me agrada, no creas que no. Me parece guapa y tiene carácter. –Hisagi asintió –Y es noble… -el moreno bufó –Debes entenderme también, Shuuhei, tengo responsabilidades. Y Rukia es la idónea.

-Porque es Kuchiki.

-Exacto –afirmó el rubio –No es de mala fe ni de interés, no creas que puedo ser tan bajo. Simplemente es una chica que puedo llevar ante mi familia… Además, Byakuya Kuchiki no tendría objeciones. Sería algo totalmente natural… -suspiró -Sueno como un idiota, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-No creas que no me interesa… no es solo eso. Me agrada, insisto.

-Eso no es suficiente, amigo –le puso una mano en el hombro –Queramos o no nosotros no somos los que estamos enfrentados en esta ocasión, nos interesa la misma chica… pero el enemigo no somos nosotros. –el rubio lo escuchaba con atención –Es Kurosaki… Si a alguien hay que ganarle en esto es a él. O al recuerdo de él. ¿Acaso no te has fijado en cómo le cambia la cara cuando hablan de él? ¿No te has dado cuenta como a veces se queda viendo a la nada con esa mirada melancólica, como si estuviera a cientos de kilómetros de aquí?

Kira lo miró sorprendido.

-Vaya, viejo, te pegó fuerte…

Hisagi se alzó de hombros.

-¿Realmente importa? Nunca podré contra ese recuerdo…

-Entonces crea recuerdos nuevos –dijo el rubio animado –No podremos borrar el pasado, pero podemos agregar algo de lo nuestro. Después de todo es gracias a Kurosaki que llegamos hasta ella. Si él jamás hubiese salido de esto, ella no se hubiera apartado de él. Debemos agradecerle haberla dejado libre.

-Entonces…

Kira le tendió una mano a modo de acuerdo. Hisagi la estrechó.

-Jugaremos limpio, cada uno con sus motivaciones. –dijo el rubio. -No arruinaremos nuestra amistad por una chica. Que gane el mejor… pero primero hagamos esto como corresponde.

-¿A qué te refieres?

.

Byakuya Kuchiki reflexionaba en su escritorio. Tenía bastante trabajo, pero siempre había espacio para tomarse un momento de calma. Escuchó golpear la puerta.

-Adelante

La puerta se abrió, vio a ambos tenientes uno junto al otro, les hizo pasar con un gesto de la mano y les indicó que tomaran asiento.

-Capitán Kuchiki –Kira alzó la voz –No hemos venido por asuntos del Gotei, esto es personal.

-¿Personal? –preguntó más para sí que para ellos. ¿Qué tenían esos dos jóvenes que hablar personal con él?

Kira miró a Hisagi, el moreno tragó saliva, Kuchiki le daba miedo. Ese semblante templado, esa mirada fría que parecía traspasarlo como si se tratase de su zanpakuto. Pero por mucho que le temiera, no iba a dar pie atrás.

-Capitán, con el teniente Kira queríamos pedirle autorización para cortejar a su hermana.

Byakuya arqueó una ceja.

-¿Perdón? ¿Escuché bien? –su voz imperturbable, ambos tenientes asintieron -¿Los dos?

Byakuya reía por dentro, vaya si se había vuelto popular Rukia entre los oficiales. Supuso que algún día pasaría. Su hermana estaba ya en edad y desde que destinaba más tiempo a estar en el Gotei en lugar de pasearse por el mundo de los vivos o concentrada en sus entrenamientos, había dado paso a compartir más con sus colegas.

En fin, frente a él tenía a un noble con pocas agallas. Y a un muchacho del rukongai con un desempeño excelente en el Gotei.

-Bien –les dijo serio –Cuentan con mi autorización… ambos.

Les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retiraran. Cerraron la puerta por fuera y se miraron sorprendidos.

-Vaya no creí que funcionara… -murmuró Hisagi mirando a su amigo –Pensé que no me daría la venia… ya sabes…

-Bueno, creo desde ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Que comience la batalla, amigo.

.

Byakuya miraba a su hermana en silencio, la chica se llevaba una bola de arroz a la boca descuidadamente para cuando se dio cuenta que era observada por su hermano mayor. Dejó el bocado nuevamente en el plato.

-¿Sucede algo, Nii-sama?

-Hoy recibí una visita bastante particular… -comentó sin mirarla ya, la chica ladeó la cabeza, pocas veces su hermano le comentaba algo del trabajo. O algo en realidad. –Dos tenientes que querían hablar algo… personal.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó más para sí, curiosa. -¿Quiénes? –quizás había algún problema con ella, algo que no habían querido tratar directamente y habían acudido a él en su lugar. Debía ser algo grave.

-Shuuhei Hisagi y Iduru Kira –dijo calmado, se volvió hacia ella –Tenían una petición bastante… -buscó la mejor palabra –Particular. –ella no entendía, había compartido bastante con ellos como para que frente a cualquier problema pudiesen ser frontales –Han pedido mi autorización para comenzar a rondarte.

Rukia se había echado el bocado a la boca, se atragantó con su arroz. ¿Qué?

-¿Sorprendida? –ella asintió. –Lo he aceptado. –aquello fue la guinda de la torta, Nii-sama aceptando que la cortejaran dos oficiales del Gotei… Momento, esos eran sus nuevos amigos… o algo así. –Quiero que sepas que no haré concesiones por procedencia –aclaró para que no se sintiera presionada a tomar ninguna decisión por deberes de nobleza –Quizás no sea alguien demasiado demostrativo, pero solo quiero tu felicidad –declaró y se llevó un bocado a la boca como si fuera lo más natural del mundo dicha conversación.

Demasiada información para una cena. Hisagi y Kira estaban interesados en ella, su hermano quería su felicidad… y no tenía que cumplir con deberes de noble. Suspiró, ¿qué le diría Renji? Armaría la grande en cuanto supiera, su comportamiento sobreprotector era, en ocasiones, peor que el de su propio hermano. Primero debería aclarar las cosas con ambos tenientes, ella no quería complicar las cosas… después de todo… de todo… Suspiró. Ella no podía pensar en nadie de esa manera, en nadie.

.

Renji miraba a su amiga consternado. Debía ser una broma pesada de esos dos, ya sabía que cuando querían armar lío eran especialistas. Podía creerlo de Hisagi, le gustaba el drama ¿pero de Kira? Rukia permanecía seria, algo complicada. No, esos dos no jugarían con el Capitán Kuchiki. Había sido una empresa arriesgada, quizás no tanto para Kira, pero Hisagi se estaba jugando el pellejo… ¿Sería que iban en serio?

-¿Qué hago? –le insistió la morena bebiendo una cerveza en aquel local del distrito 2, uno de los favoritos de los oficiales cuando estaban de franco. –Ambos me agradan… Pero no me siento preparada para dar el paso siguiente con ninguno de los dos. Es impensable.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el pelirrojo. –Me imagino que cualquier chica se sentiría halagada en tener a dos chicos tras de ella.

-No soy cualquier chica… -recalcó –Además ellos dos son amigos.

-Me parece que han demostrado que lo seguirán siendo, de otra manera no hubieran acudido juntos donde el Capitán Kuchiki –reflexionó –Juegan limpio, eso es muy sano. Aunque me parece extraño… -Rukia lo miraba con atención –Cuando te gusta una chica no dejas simplemente que otro se aparezca en tu camino… Acá hay uno que da la batalla por perdida de antemano o uno que realmente no está tan interesado.

La morena desvió la mirada a su vaso.

-O sea que me he convertido en un trofeo –suspiró descansando la cabeza en una mano. -¡Qué básico!

-Tan cabezota… -bufó su amigo -¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad? –propuso, Rukia lo quedó mirando sin poder creérselo del todo… Primero Nii-sama y ahora Renji. –Debe haber uno que te agrade más que el otro.

Ella se alzó de hombros.

-Kira es simpático y de fácil trato. Conversar con él es sencillo, siempre tiene algo divertido que compartir. Es muy amable y talentoso… Intenta en vano contactarme con mi lado femenino, es gracioso. Me es muy sencillo hablar con él, siento que me entiende. Además ha hecho más tolerables las reuniones de los clanes.

-¿Y que hay con Hisagi?

-Shuuhei –dijo suavemente -Pues…

-Ya está, listo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo has llamado por su nombre…

-¿Y eso qué? A ti te llamo por el nombre y eres como mi hermano. –Renji asintió. –Además él es… no sé… -su amigo se sonrió. –Hemos compartido bastante, es un excelente compañero de combate… Un maestro increíble. He aprendido mucho con él, tiene un autocontrol impresionante… y es un buen escucha…

-¿Pero?

Guardó silencio.

-¿Por qué tenían que complicarlo todo? –preguntó ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos entrecruzados sobre la mesa. –Yo no soy una chica de esas. Tú me conoces más que nadie, no soy de las que anda esperando que los muchachos anden tras de mí. Ese tipo de sentimientos no hace más que arruinar las amistades. Ahora no me sentiré cómoda con ninguno de los dos… -alzó la mirada –Dejaré las cosas claras con ambos.

-Piénsatelo muy bien –dijo el pelirrojo bebiendo su te –No son malos muchachos… Puede que Kira sea algo… especial por decirlo de alguna manera. Y que Hisagi sea un tipo raro y algo vividor… y que sea muy malo con la guitarra –la muchacha rió suave –Pero son buenos tipos. Algo bueno debiste hacer, Rukia. –le revolvió el cabello -¿Acaso vas a dejar que el tiempo siga pasando sin vivir nada? Sin permitirte sentir algo más que tu pasión por tu trabajo… Existen otras cosas en la vida.

-¿Y por qué no te buscas una chica tú entonces?

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –exclamó –Y esto no se trata de mí… se trata de ti no viviendo nada. Eres una chica por mucho que quieras negarlo –la miró seriamente –Y las chicas se enamoran, se desenamoran, lloran, se les rompe el corazón, lo vuelven a armar y ahí vamos otra vez. Sencillo.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres para mí? Menudo amigo…

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo quiero que por una vez en tu vida vivas un romance real y no uno platónico. –dio en la herida –No sigas llenando tu vida de más Kaien-dono y sus reemplazos. –no quiso mencionar a Kurosaki -No temas arriesgar algo… Quizás ninguno de los dos cumpla con los requisitos ni logren removerte un poco, pero quizás alguien más… Solo te pido, como amigo, que dejes esa coraza y te permitas ser vulnerable. Tienes mucho que entregar y alguien debe merecer recibirlo… Y no me refiero al afecto que le tienes a tu hermano o el que tienes por mí…

De pronto Rukia supo lo que tenía que hacer. Contraviniendo todos los deseos de su amigo y su hermano, incluso sus propias convicciones ahí estaba de nuevo, Ichigo caminaba hacia su casa, ella caminaba a su lado.

-No sé qué hacer, Ichigo… -le dijo, él miraba al frente concentrado en la calle. –Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías? –se sonrió –Nada, claro. Los líos de faldas no van contigo. –se rió por lo bajo. –Quizás debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural, ¿verdad? Ya ellos se aburrirán y…

El pelinaranja se detuvo, Rukia desvió la vista al frente. Una chica castaña sonreía, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tardaste bastante, ya pensaba que me plantabas…

-Me retrasó una amiga, pero no es nada.

-¿Una amiga? –cuestionó la muchacha. –¿Debo ponerme celosa?

-Para nada, Inoue y yo solo somos amigos –aclaró. –¿Vamos? –la tomó de la mano.

Rukia se quedó estática. Ichigo… esa chica… Una sensación desagradable se le instaló en el pecho como si alguien la estuviese atravesando con su zanpakuto. ¿Podía ser acaso que esa muchacha..? Negó con la cabeza, él no era de esos. Ichigo renegaba de las muchachas, él vivía concentrado en lo que deseaba de corazón, proteger a los suyos, él era diferente… Él era como ella… encerrados en una coraza, sin dejarse tocar por nada ni nadie… No necesitaban nada de eso, se tenían los dos y eso parecía suficiente… Hasta ahora.

Pero parecía que su amigo había dejado atrás aquello. Empuñó sus manos con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando vio que él se acercaba demasiado a la chica… Supo lo que vendría después, no era capaz de mirarlo, pero se dio la valentía. Cuando abrió los ojos alguien bloqueaba su visión, Hisagi estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shuuhei? –la voz le tembló.

El moreno se quedó mirando a la pareja.

-No quieres ver eso. No necesitas verlo.

-Sal del medio –la voz de la teniente era intimidante, el moreno se hizo a un lado. Pero a lo que vieron sus ojos no daba crédito. Bajó la vista y su respiración se volvió temblorosa. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se había creado un abismo entre ellos, ya no compartían lo mismo… él ya no era como ella. La había dejado atrás, la había dejado sola en su coraza… sola como siempre se sintió hasta que lo conoció. –Llévame a casa… por favor.

Hisagi asintió y desenvainó su zanpakuto para abrir un portal. Dos mariposas infernales aparecieron para guiarlos de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas. Ella se volvió una vez más, Hisagi hizo lo mismo. La muchachita castaña sonreía y el pelinaranja la picaba, ella lo empujaba juguetona, él la tomaba por la cintura.

La morena se pasó la mano por el rostro limpiando cualquier rastro de las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. Aquel muro infranqueable que la rodeaba y que por un segundo se vino abajo volvía a alzarse. Se arregló el cabello con un gesto despreocupado.

-Estará bien –se refería a Ichigo, ella se volvía nuevamente imperturbable –Lo sé.

Traspasaron el umbral, ella no volvió a mirar atrás.

.~.~.~.~.

Febrero

-Vuelves a llegar tarde, Rukia.

La morena miró a su compañero con cara de cordero… Sus actuaciones habían dejado de engañarlo hace bastante. La miró serio.

-Kira-kun me distrajo –confesó –Se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que quiere mejorar mi técnica de dibujo y no es que él lo haga mejor, por cierto.

-Es que no entiende tu arte… -comentó Hisagi comenzando la marcha hacia la academia –Me pasa también con mi música…

Rukia sonrió por lo bajo, quizás eran igualmente de poco talentosos.

-¿Te la pasas bien con Iduru? –preguntó el moreno y ella asintió –Me alegro… que la pases bien. –era sincero. Ella seguía su camino sin parecer demasiado involucrada. –Le agradas.

-Lo sé

-Veo que el Capitán Kuchiki no es muy discreto –comentó mirando a la chica de reojo.

-No lo es cuando considera que es necesario –respondió.

-Ya veo.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento de la academia, los muchachos esperaban expectantes. Estudiantes de segundo año, sería una ardua tarea. Mientras Shuuhei daba las instrucciones ella lo miraba pensativa, debía aclarar las cosas con él. No deseaba que él confundiera una incipiente amistad con algo más… ella no se sentía de esa manera hacia él. Lo admiraba, era un excelente shinigami… Pero era eso, un simple compañerismo, algunas conversaciones, algo de apoyo cuando lo necesitaba… pero eso no significaba nada más que lo que era.

Mientras los estudiantes entrenaban entre ellos enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, Hisagi se ubicó junto a la morena cruzándose de brazos observando a los chicos.

-Tenemos que hablar, Shuuhei.

-No se mezcla trabajo con placer, teniente Kuchiki, pensaba que estaba al tanto de aquello –respondió sin quitar la vista de los estudiantes.

-Precisamente por lo mismo tenemos que hablar.

-De acuerdo –asintió aún con la vista al frente. –Cuando terminemos acá. –un estudiante había caído al suelo y se tomaba su rodilla con fuerza. -¡Hey! Ponte de pie –el chico lo miró con cara de cachorro –En las batallas no hay tiempo para llorar, de pie.

La noche había caído para cuando regresaban a los cuarteles. Llevaban sin cruzar palabra desde que Rukia había planteado que debían hablar acerca de su relación… o la ausencia de ella. De pronto él se detuvo.

-Y bien, dijiste que hablaríamos y llevamos medio camino ya. Te escucho.

Rukia se sorprendió, esperaba que fuera ella quien decidiera en qué momento plantearía su postura y aclararía lo que estaba pasando.

-Nii-sama me habló sobre la reunión que tuvieron tú y Kira-kun con él hace un par de días –dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Me temo que tanto Kira-kun como tú han confundido las cosas. Puede que ahora pasemos más tiempo juntos, pero eso no significa nada más que eso… pasar el tiempo. -él asintió –No creas que no disfruto de tu compañía, lo hago, como también disfruto pasar tiempo con Kira-kun, Rangiku y Renji. Y estoy muy agradecida de lo muy considerados que han sido conmigo en este tiempo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, no ha sido una obligación ni una imposición.

-Lo sé –desvió la mirada –Y por lo mismo no quiero que confundas las cosas.

-No estoy confundido, tengo las cosas bastante claras –respondió –Y tu última visita a Karakura me lo aclaró aún más. –ella se sonrojó –Quizás ni tú te has dado cuenta que la única que está confundida en esta conversación eres tú. –Rukia lo miró –Al menos yo tengo claro lo que me pasa contigo, mientras tú aún tratas de convencerte que sufres porque Kurosaki perdió sus poderes y no porque…

-¡Cállate! –exclamó apretando los puños. –¡No tienes derecho en involucrarte en eso! ¡Esta conversación es sobre como tú debes dejar esa estúpida idea que tienes alguna oportunidad conmigo! Escúchame muy bien… -acortó las distancias –Tú nunca me vas a gustar.

-Ya entendí, que dura –suspiró con un dejo de broma –Tranquilízate… Entiendo que no es mi tema lo que sucedió con Kurosaki, pero creo que sería bueno que le pusieras nombre a lo que sientes por él. Así al menos sabrás cómo reaccionar… entendiendo lo que realmente te sucede. –ella bajó la vista –Y si alguna vez necesitas hablarlo, a pesar que me has dado el corte más feo que alguna chica me ha dado jamás –Rukia sonrió divertida ante el tono despreocupado de Shuuhei –estoy más que dispuesto a escucharte… aunque hayas roto mi corazón –agregó con fingido tono de afectado.

-No rompí tu corazón, Shuuhei –suspiró –Se lo debes decir a todas las chicas –bromeó.

-De hecho no –comentó ambas manos tras la nuca mirando al cielo, despreocupado –Suelo estar del otro lado –reflexionó con un gesto de orgullo. –Bueno, acá te dejo –le dijo llegando a la sección de la división 9. –Que tengas buenas noches –ella asintió.

-Tú también –ella retomó el camino hacia su división.

Él la siguió con la mirada. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación.

.

Hubiera querido ser tan honesta con Kira como lo fue con el teniente de la división 9, pero no podía hacerlo. El rubio tenía esa mirada tristona y esa forma tan inocente de ser que no creyó necesario aclarar la situación, además no se había involucrado en sus sentimientos como lo había hecho Hisagi. Kira no le parecía inquietante, al contrario del moreno. Kira era inofensivo, Shuuhei lograba ponerla algo más nerviosa. Por lo mismo decidió que haber guardado silencio con el rubio era lo correcto.

Dibujaba en el jardín de su hogar con unos lápices de esos que utilizan los niños, esos gruesos de cera. Sus uñas se llenaban de colores mientras terminaba su nueva obra de arte, luego le mostraría a Nii-sama sus avances. Él siempre apreciaba lo que dibujaba, aunque últimamente estaba algo dolido por la broma que había jugado al suboficial Katsuo… todo por culpa de Renji. Si no la hubiese agarrado con él, seguramente nada hubiese sucedido.

"Tus dibujos son realmente horribles"

Suspiró al recordar las múltiples discusiones que había tenido con Ichigo por sus obras maestras. Recordaba las caras de hastío que le ponía cada vez que ella le mostraba alguno de ellos, nunca había sido un crítico demasiado amable. Con ellos todo era así: discutían, luego bromeaban, se picaban… luego hablarían de algo serio o de nada, verían la televisión… volverían a discutir…

Se sonrió. ¿Hubieran seguido así por siempre? ¿Viéndose por tiempos limitados, viendo como a él la vida le iba pasando, los años se sumarían… mientras ella seguiría igual, viviendo congelada en el tiempo, en un mundo diferente. ¿Hubiera sido ella la que lo guiara al final de sus días de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas? Luciendo aún como una adolescente, una con más de 100 años… No era natural, no era lo correcto… no era natural ni correcto lo que ella sentía por él.

Por eso debía dejar de atarse a él… pero no podía evitarlo. Él se lo había hecho más fácil rompiéndole el corazón en tantos pedazos que difícilmente hubiera podido encontrar cada trozo para volver a armarlo. Y la culpable de ello había sido solo ella… imaginando que era posible, convenciéndose que podían mantenerse así por la eternidad, aun cuando la única que viviría una eternidad era ella. Ella estaba muerta…

Se puso de pie y comenzó a vagar fuera de la mansión, recorrió las calles hasta llegar al Gotei. Había hecho ese recorrido tantas veces con él hablando de nada, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? Cuando se le quedaba mirando, cuando podía oír hablar estupideces sin realmente escucharlo solo perdida en su voz… Sentía que podría con aquello, con seguir sosteniendo que aquello que sentía no era más que la cercanía de una profunda amistad. Ciega y convencida, acostumbrada a estar tan protegida que no se había dado cuenta cuan profundamente había calado en ella su presencia, su apoyo, su cercanía… Y cuando… cuando lo vio con esa chica… Todo se le vino a la cabeza, y de pronto lo había entendido…

Abrió la puerta. Su compañero la quedó mirando y se puso de pie tras el escritorio. Ella cerró la puerta dándole la espalda.

-¿Prometes que no saldrá de aquí? –le dijo con voz suave.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras… -le aseguró Hisagi.

Se volvió hacia el frente, su mirada baja, se dejó caer de rodillas, sus manos sobre el piso. Todas las murallas que había construido para esconderse se venían abajo, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, casi no podía respirar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no podía detenerlas ya. Debían salir o la ahogarían por dentro. En su mente repetía una y otra vez la misma escena. Podía aguantar mucho dolor, sufrimiento… hasta que era suficiente. Y había sido suficiente. Sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas como si no hubiera fin para ellas, pero tampoco las suficientes para lograr aplacar su dolor.

Su compañero se arrodilló frente a ella, a una distancia prudente para dejarla vivir aquello sin interrumpirla, pero cerca como para indicarle que no estaba sola en eso.

-No puedo más… no puedo… -murmuraba entrecortado, como sale la voz cuando se llora profundamente desde el corazón, una voz herida –Me estoy muriendo… me duele… duele tanto…

Y él hizo lo único que puede hacer un hombre cuando ve llorar a una mujer, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Esa era la única razón de esos entrenamientos extenuantes que la dejaban al borde del agotamiento… su fortaleza lloraba por ella… hasta que la abandonó. No era la valiente teniente, no era la muchacha noble… era una chica destrozada. Se sorprendió cuando de pronto ella le rodeó con los brazos y se largaba a llorar con aún más fuerza como si estuviera sosteniéndose de él, como si fuera lo único que la mantenía entera cuando se sentía quebrar en miles de pedazos. Él puso algo más de fuerza.

Así duele cuando el corazón se rompe la primera vez, como si la vida se fuera a arrancar en el llanto.

Poco a poco la intensidad del llanto fue descendiendo, realmente no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así.

-Soy un desastre… -murmuró ella soltando a su compañero, él imitó el gesto. Ambos aun de rodillas en el suelo, ella con la vista al suelo –Estoy vuelta una maldita mierda… mírame –alzó la vista para cruzarse con los ojos del moreno –Soy un estropajo… no valgo nada… ni siquiera sé qué viste en mí… porque no hay nada que valga la pena.

-Te vi a ti, no a las miles de murallas detrás de las que te escondes… simplemente a ti.

Podía ser un sensiblón, el más cursi de todos. Pero toda chica herida necesita alguien así para ponerse de pie y reconstruirse… y ojalá todas tuviesen uno así. O eso pensó ella cuando escuchó sus palabras y la hicieron sentir algo mejor. Ya no había nada que esconder.

-Gracias… -murmuró bajando la vista.

-De nada…

.~.~.~.~.

Marzo

-Veamos… -Kira se veía concentrado en aquel palillo en la cima de los otros, presionó una de las puntas, el palillo se alzó sin mover los otros, tomó el otro extremo y lo sacó. –Eso estuvo demasiado fácil… -miró a Rukia –No sé porqué tengo la impresión que estás dejando ganar, Kuchiki.

-Claro que no lo hago –exclamó sintiéndose descubierta. Rangiku dejó otro vasillo de sake junto a su compañera –Gracias –la morena se volteó hacia ella.

-Entonces quita ese palillo –le indicó uno de color azul –Está fácil.

Hisagi miraba a ambos jugar del otro lado de la estancia. Descansaba su mentón sobre el costado de su guitarra, los brazos sobre ella colgaban pesados. No, no era que temiera de los avances de Kira, era ella quien le preocupaba. Aunque habían pasado varios días, aún podía reconocer una mueca de tristeza en su rostro a ratos. Renji se sentó a su lado y lo miró curioso.

-¿Sigues pensando en aquello? –le preguntó en voz baja, se refería a Kurosaki y su novia.

-Tú no estabas, Renji, no lo viste… si hubiera podido lo mataba en ese instante.

-No se daña a los humanos –bromeó. Hisagi sonrió levemente. –Así que zanahorio metió la pata hasta el fondo esta vez… -miró a su amiga –Llevas ventaja…

-No es una carrera –repuso volviéndose a mirarlo. –Voy en serio…

-Pensaba que dabas esta batalla por perdida.

-Después del numerito de Kurosaki, más que perdida… ¿Cuánto crees que le tomará olvidarlo ahora? Cosas así se te meten dentro y te pudren…

-Sensiblón

Rukia llegaba donde ambos chicos.

-Deja esa guitarra, Shuuhei, ven a jugar con nosotros –le dijo, Renji miró al moreno, le recibió la guitarra al tiempo que Rukia lo tiraba del brazo para sentarse junto a la mesa con Kira, otra partida de palillos chinos comenzaba.

-Hisagi 2 – Kira 0

Sacó una libreta, Rangiku lo miró risueña haciéndole un 3 con los dedos, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, Rukia se reía y Hisagi la picaba con uno de los palillos. Renji corrigió los números de su libreta. El primer punto de Hisagi lo había anotado frente a Kurosaki, el punto que marcó la diferencia.

Hisagi: 3 – Kira: 0 – Kurosaki: -1000

Cerró la libreta y se puso de pie, no le iba a dejar el camino libre a ese sensiblón. Nada como el hermano postizo para arruinar un momento… y lo iba a disfrutar.

.

Llevaba días con esa opresión en el pecho. A veces cedía, pero otras volvía con mucha intensidad. Por un segundo creyó que su riatsu regresaba, pero su padre había sido bastante claro. No tenía nada que ver con sus poderes. Todo seguía como siempre. Tampoco era relativo a que hubiera roto con Mitsuki, nunca se lo tomó en serio, era simplemente una diversión del momento, algo que lo distraía. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía así?

Y pensó en Rukia, como constantemente venía pasando los pasados días. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría ahora ahí, junto a él? Ella le había dicho que aunque él no pudiese verla, ella sí podría.

-Estoy haciendo solo idioteces, Rukia… -miró hacia el cielo por la ventana –Y no sé porqué… Podrías venir a patearme el trasero y sacarme de esto de una vez…

Miró por inercia el lápiz que descansaba sobre el cuaderno. Salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared rompiéndose en dos. El pelinaranja se puso de pie, esa no era Rukia.

-Infame humano… -Hisagi lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pero Ichigo no podía darse cuenta de nada –Desearía que volvieras a ser un shinigami solo para darte una golpiza que no olvidarías en tu puta vida.

Con un manotazo botó los libros del escritorio. El pelinaranja se hizo hacia atrás.

-¡Basta no es gracioso!

-Nunca pensé que lo fuera –gruñó el teniente. –No voy a permitir que sigas haciéndole daño. –lanzó un vaso con agua contra la muralla violentamente. Ichigo miró a la pared abriendo los ojos -¿Estás asustado, maldito cabrón?

Isshin abrió la puerta de la habitación y quedó mirando al teniente.

-Déjamelo a mí, es solo un molesto e inofensivo hollow, baja a ver a tus hermanas –le ordenó, el pelinaranja obedeció. –Vete de aquí, ahora, teniente. No es un lugar donde deberías estar. Te arriesgas demasiado… ya lo asustaste suficiente. –Hisagi bajó la guardia –También está sufriendo…

El teniente lo miró un segundo antes de salir por la ventana de la habitación.

.

Rukia miró a la luna y se sonrió, bajó la vista hacia el frente. Los muchachos entregaban las katanas con las que habían ido al mundo de los vivos… ella prefirió no traspasar el umbral, esperaría únicamente si había algún imprevisto.

-Veo que fue un éxito –le dijo a su compañero cuando llegó a su encuentro, los estudiantes se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

-Al menos no tuvimos imprevistos, los gemelos esfumaron a un hollow de manera impecable, estoy orgulloso –dijo con el pecho inflado –Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, colega.

-Gracias por el reconocimiento –respondió divertida. –Vamos, ya es tarde.

Hacían el mismo recorrido que desde hace dos meses. El tiempo se había pasado rápido, y debía reconocer que la compañía de Shuuhei había hecho especialmente más fácil las últimas semanas, pero no quería pensar en ello.

-Acá te dejo –le dijo el moreno como cada vez que llegaban a la bifurcación –Que tengas buenas noches… -se volteó.

-Espera, Shuuhei –lo llamó y él la miró. –Hace un tiempo justo en este lugar tuvimos una conversación… -habían tenido muchas, pero él sabía a cuál se refería. –Ha pasado bastante ya… y no sé si has cambiado de opinión…

-No lo he hecho…

Ella sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Yo… pues yo sí… sí he cambiado de opinión –él la miró sorprendido –Ha pasado poco tiempo y aun no puedo olvidarme de todo, son muchos recuerdos… pero… si estás dispuesto a darme un tiempo… yo…

-Todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias… -murmuró sonrojada –Ahora sí me voy… Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, buenas noches.

Ahora era ella quien se volteaba a verlo marchar. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se sonrió tontamente.

.

Caminaban por el distrito 34, no era uno de los mejores lugares, pero ambos venían de uno peor. Vestidos de uniforme, varias personas se los quedaban mirando, algunos temerosos. Era una simple escapada entre turnos, nada demasiado comprometedor, pero ambos sabían a lo que iban. Aun así accedía a acompañarlo a solas, era un avance. Seguramente recuperaría el punto perdido en la libreta de Renji.

-Es una linda fuente –comentó la chica pensativa al detenerse en una plaza del distrito.

-Los ryoka tienen una costumbre respecto a las fuentes… ¿Sabías que si lanzas una moneda a ella y pides un deseo éste se hará realidad?

-¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédula.

El moreno asintió y sacó una moneda del bolsillo.

-Pruébalo tú misma.

Rukia se acercó un poco, cerró los ojos un segundo. Hisagi la miraba con una sonrisa. La morena abrió los ojos y lanzó la moneda dentro del agua. Ahora él era quien lanzaba otra moneda.

-¿Qué pasa luego con las monedas?

-Las tomará alguien que las necesite… Y en este distrito hay muchas personas a quienes les servirían. –tomó otra moneda –Tengo que pedir otra cosa –arrojó otra moneda.

-¿Vas a gastar todo tu dinero en deseos? –bromeó ella.

-Digamos que alguien me hizo llegar este dinero para invertirlo en una buena causa –confesó a medias. –le entregó otra moneda. –Pide otra cosa.

Ella lanzó la moneda. Apenas acabó el moreno la arrastró tras el árbol y asomó fuera la cabeza.

-Mira… -le indicó. Ella asomó la cabeza y pudo ver un par de muchachos recoger las monedas –Al menos les salvamos el día.

Rukia lo miró y sonrió. Esas monedas evitarían que ese día esos niños salieran a robar.

-¿Tú también? –preguntó suavemente, él asintió.

-Ha pasado mucho desde entonces, pero no se olvida fácilmente… -salió de tras del árbol. –¿Lista para pedir otros deseos?

-¿Y si se me acaban?

-Puedes pedir para otras personas –le dijo despreocupado.

Tiraban un par de monedas y se ocultaban tras el árbol. Los niños también se ocultaban cuando ambos tenientes volvían a aparecer. Pronto entre los muchachos se habían pasado el dato de ese par de shinigamis que se divertían lanzando monedas a la fuente. Parecía un juego de escondidas. Y se lo estaban pasando tan bien como realmente estuvieran jugando.

Hisagi sacó la última moneda de la bolsa, la miró sobre la palma de su mano.

-Tómala, te queda un deseo.

Rukia le cerró la mano suavemente. Él la quedó mirando, ella le sonrió. Se aventuró a acercar su mano al rostro de la morena, ella se volvió roja. Se quedó paralizado, sintiendo la suavidad de su mejilla contra su piel. Pero fue ella quien acortó las distancias y capturó sus labios en un breve beso.

-Hisagi 5 –le dijo ella al separarse –Podremos decirle a Renji que deje de llevar la cuenta. Ya no es necesario.

Él le sonrió. Y tras el árbol siguió anotando puntos en su cabeza mientras volvía a sentir los labios de la morena contra su boca.

.~.~.~.~.

Abril

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza morena de Rukia se asomó tras ella, al verlo sentado tras el escritorio como siempre cerró la puerta por dentro.

-Hola –saludó la chica -¿Qué haces?

-Reviso algo del periódico –respondió Hisagi casual -¿Y eso? –indicó con el lápiz a un paquete que traía la chica bajo el brazo.

Ella lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Pasé donde Urahara por tu pedido.

Él la miró a los ojos, con que era verdad que había traspasado el Sekaimon como le había dicho Kira. Le sonrió, no se iba a poner a armar un escándalo por algo así. Era inevitable que siguiera visitando a Kurosaki, y no se iba a enfurecer por eso… Solo si ese pendejo volvía a hacerle daño, se metería por buena parte todas las reglas del Seireitei respecto a las relaciones entre mortales y shinigamis.

-Gracias –le respondió –No hubiera podido recogerlo en bastante tiempo con todo esto…

-¿Muchas noticias nuevas? –Rukia se sentó frente a él.

-No tantas, pero hay una en particular que me está dando dolores de cabeza… ¿Quieres mirarla? Quizás me puedas ayudar.

-¿Yo? No soy de letras, ni de números, ni de artes… en realidad solo sé ser un shinigami –se rió recibiendo la nota.

-Bailas bien… al menos a mí me gusta…

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Pervertido –ella bajó la vista a la nota, él rió por lo bajo.

Bueno, en esa nota de la sección de farándula había una fotografía de ella y Shuuhei capturada en escondidas. Lo más complicado de la fotografía no era que se estuvieran besando, eso no tenía nada de malo…

-¡Estamos con uniforme! –exclamó horrorizada -¡Nos van a castigar otros seis meses en la academia! Nii-sama me lo dijo –agravó la voz –Rukia, el placer y el trabajo no se mezclan, hagan lo que quieran, pero de franco... ¿Te das cuenta, Shuuhei? Nos van a castigar y ¡Nii-sama va a matarme!

-Quizás solo nos den detención un par de días –dijo despreocupado –O quizás a nadie le importe realmente, digo que traigamos uniforme en la fotografía. –aclaró –Lo que me preocupa es el contenido de la nota.

Rukia volvió la vista a la nota y repasó la lectura. Un gesto de desagrado se apoderó de su rostro.

-Bueno, vamos a tener que editarlo, ¿no? –tomó un lápiz rojo que estaba sobre el escritorio. Hisagi se acercó donde ella para ver qué hacía.

"El nuevo romance de la princesa del Gotei. –leyó en voz alta –Me gusta eso, lo dejo -Rukia Kuchiki, hermana del líder del Clan Kuchiki, y teniente de la División 13 del Gotei 13 ha dejado atrás sus tiempos de ryoka. –la morena frunció el ceño y dudó en tarjarlo -Luego de llevar una relación prohibida por cerca de dos años con el shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki… ¿¡Qué!? –miró a Shuuhei -¿Y de dónde sacaron eso?

-Yo también lo creía, se veía así al menos –dijo acusando inocencia.

Rukia bufó y volvió a la nota, claro tarjando toda la parte donde se hacía alusión a su supuesta relación amorosa con Ichigo.

-Retomo –carraspeó –Pareciera que la teniente ha encontrado una razón para permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas que han logrado reducir a lo mínimo sus traspasos por el Sekaimon… ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y cómo saben eso? –el moreno se alzó de hombros –Todo sugiere que la relación entre el teniente Shuuhei Hisagi y la joven Kuchiki comenzó hace un par de meses. Casualmente antes que comenzara este romance, Hisagi estaba siendo buscado por un par de tendederos del distrito 2 por deudas que arrastraba desde comienzos del año pasado. Nuestras fuentes han informado que las deudas de Hisagi han sido pagadas hace poco. Ingresar al Clan Kuchiki parece ser la solución para ryokas y muchachos del rukongai convertidos en tenientes vividores. –Rukia guardó silencio.

-No tiene mucho arreglo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hisagi.

Ella negó.

-¿Y quién hizo eso tan horrible? –Rukia miraba la nota.

-Simplemente llegó con el resto de las notas para el periódico, no puedo saber quién lo hizo –se alzó de hombros –En fin, no publicaré algo así. –intentó quitarla del medio, pero Rukia la sujetó con la mano -¿Qué?

La morena lo miró a los ojos.

-Conozco a alguien que puede hacer un mucho mejor trabajo que eso…

Para cuando la siguiente edición del periódico del Seireitei fue publicado la nota no figuraba en él, sino en la revista de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami y con un toque bastante más rosa. Matsumoto había hecho un maravilloso trabajo junto con Momo, Nanao por otro lado se rehusaba a publicar una fotografía de dos tenientes en actitudes románticas estando en funciones, indecoroso. Claramente había sido un acierto periodístico, ya que los números de la revista se vendieron como pan caliente.

Rukia leía la revista apoyada en la baranda del segundo piso del cuartel, a su lado Shuuhei miraba también el artículo haciéndolas de editor frustrado. Algunos suboficiales los miraban al pasar junto a ellos, en cosa de una mañana todo el Gotei 13 sabía de su relación.

-La hermana del líder del Clan Kuchiki –leyó la morena -y actual teniente de la división 13, Rukia Kuchiki ha sido relacionada sentimentalmente con el teniente de la novena división, Shuuhei Hisagi. La teniente, quien había sido vinculada anteriormente al shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, habría comenzado una relación con su camarada. –miró a Hisagi. –No pude convencer a Rangiku de quitar esa parte –se refería a la de Ichigo –Dijo que así vendería más y que se la debía por salvarnos el pellejo.

-Tiene razón, vende más… -la chica le pegó un ligero empujón –y nos libera de habladurías.

-Y el resto son especulaciones que Rangiku dijo que eran necesarias –concluyó cerrando la revista. –¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que nos amonestarán de todas formas…

-¿Lo dices por la foto?

-No

-¿Entonces?

La tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y la besó. En pleno cuartel, a la vista de todos, en funciones. A unos metros Nanao casi dejaba caer sus lentes y Momo se reía divertida. Isane se cubría la cara de vergüenza, mientras Nemu observaba tranquila.

-Creo que es lo más sensual que he visto en mucho tiempo –reflexionó Rangiku –Ya chicas, debimos comenzar la sesión hace tiempo… Y no se preocupen por Rukia-chan, ya vimos que está algo ocupada.

.

Inevitablemente el saber que Ichigo estaba nuevamente en problemas la ponía ansiosa. No podía permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas sin hacer nada, pero ahí estaba, sentada en su oficina sin hacer nada porque sus pensamientos no se lo permitían. La puerta se abrió de pronto, Shuuhei ingresaba y se sentó frente a ella.

-Es más grave de lo que pensábamos –le dijo, ella se mordió el labio –Pero nada que no pueda controlarse, lamentablemente no podemos intervenir directamente, son humanos… Solo otro humano puede darles batalla. Había pensado en ¿Ishida? Así se llamaba el Quincy, ¿no? –ella asintió –¿Has pensando en contactarlo? O quizás…

-Solo debemos confiar en que el plan de Urahara dará resultado –su voz se escuchaba apagada –Gracias, Shuuhei.

-No fue nada…

-Sí lo fue y lo sabes –arqueó una ceja. –Lo detestas… Y aun así vas a checkearlo…

-Me tienes así de bobo, ¿ves? –bromeó y ella se sonrió. –Además ya lo he perdonado –ella se puso de pie para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque si nunca te hubiera roto el corazón yo jamás podría haber juntado los pedacitos y dejármelos para mí –le dijo meloso.

-Eres tan pero tan cursi, Shuuhei –rió Rukia y lo abrazó –Me encanta –apoyó su frente en la del moreno. –y me encantas.

.

Ichigo estaba de regreso en la Sociedad de Almas, había acudido a solicitar rescatar el cuerpo de Ginjo, ella misma había acudido con él, Renji los acompañaba. Era nuevamente parte de su mundo, era uno más. Y con ello todo había cambiado… todo.

Mientras se dirigían a la sala de reuniones para ver al Comandante Yamamoto, pudo ver a Shuuhei a la distancia. Algo se revolvió en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreírle, él la saludó con la mano. Había sido un largo camino, él la había apoyado todo ese tiempo… aun sabiendo que su afecto era prestado… que su corazón siempre le perteneció al pelinaranja.

Ichigo miró a Rukia severamente.

-¿Te liaste con Hisagi? –más que una pregunta era una afirmación, aunque sonó como una.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Que te liaste con Hisagi! –ahora sí lo afirmaba.

-No me "líe" con Shuuhei –hizo las comillas con los dedos –Fue una relación formal, de hecho Nii-sama dio su aprobación. Y me la pasé muy bien para tu información.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Me desaparezco unos meses y estás haciendo idioteces. Mínimo debiste pedirme la opinión, soy tu amigo –bufó molesto.

-Lo hice de hecho –confesó –Pero estabas más interesado en besuquearte con tu amiguita de turno.

Ichigo se volvió muy rojo. Rukia le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el cuartel.

-Kuchiki 1 – Kurosaki 0 -anotó Renji en su libreta junto a Hisagi.

El moreno sonrió divertido.

-Y así termina todo esto… -reflexionó viendo como Ichigo alcanzaba a Rukia y ambos ingresaban al cuartel discutiendo como siempre.

-No, amigo –el pelirrojo le palmoteó la espalda -Esto está solo comenzando.

 **Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de todo**

 _Rukia y Shuuhei tienen una historia inconclusa. Cuando Ichigo vuelve al mundo de los vivos luego de la Guerra Sangrienta de los 1000 años es el momento de hacer un recuento y cerrar viejas heridas. A veces lo mejor que puede hacerse es tener una sincera conversación. Para los que querían una continuación... los tomatazos al botón review al final de la página xD_

 _._

Volvía a él. Había pasado ya un tiempo que la última batalla había tenido lugar. En el cuartel de la novena división, en su cuarto. Tomaba una taza de té, o más bien la contemplaba en silencio. El teniente aguardaba que fuera ella quien alzara la voz.

-Nunca dijiste nada… -murmuró ella volteando hacia él, su mirada se alejaba del té. –Ni siquiera cuando te dije que necesitaba espacio… que no podía continuar con lo nuestro mientras él estuviera presente.

-Nada de lo que dijera te iba a retener a mi lado, Rukia –respondió siendo totalmente sincero, él era así.

Rukia lo miró un instante. ¿Cuánto daño le había ocasionado a su camarada durante ese tiempo?

-Te debo una disculpa, Shuuhei –dijo con voz firme.

-No tienes por qué, si hubieras continuado con ello hubiera sido un error… -bebió de su té –Siempre supe que tu afecto no me pertenecía. Era algo prestado…

-No –negó ella firmemente –Estás equivocado, yo te quería…

Él bufó, no era su intención ser grosero, pero aquello le causó algo de molestia.

-Me querías… pero no fue suficiente –la miró con reproche –Quizás si él nunca hubiera regresado…

-Quizás –afirmó ella dejando de lado su té para prestarle total atención al moreno –Quizás si Ichigo jamás hubiera regresado nada de lo nuestro hubiese cambiado. Debes entender que…

-Te entiendo, Rukia, no creas que no –le dijo sinceramente –Si yo hubiera estado años enamorado de una chica y de pronto ella se marchara… y llegara otra chica prometiéndome la luna hubiera tomado la misma decisión que tú: darle una oportunidad. Y tal vez cuando mi gran amor hubiese regresado también hubiera dejado a aquella chica… es sumar dos más dos.

-Los números nunca han sido lo mío –repuso –Simplemente actué como sentí que correspondía, te lo debía… ser sincera.

-Nunca te lo he recriminado –respondió firme –Hiciste lo que debías. –miró por la ventana, la noche y sus estrellas –Y supongo que yo también tuve algo de culpa.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

Shuuhei guardó silencio un momento. Ella lo repasó con la vista, le seguía pareciendo tan atractivo como en un comienzo. Recordaba aquellos encuentros, las risas, la complicidad, el cariño… la pasión. Había algo en él que la hacía perder el control, algo que la ponía inmensamente nerviosa, que la hacía perder la templanza.

-Siento que te forcé a tomar una decisión cuando no estabas lista.

-No hiciste nada de eso –repuso ella –La decisión la tomé por mi libre voluntad.

El moreno volvió a guardar silencio. La contempló intentando no confundir su sentir. Era tan menuda, tan frágil, pero sabía que era más fuerte que muchos de los tenientes e incluso algunos capitanes. Había hecho frente a enemigos peligrosos, a sus propios demonios… pero… Parecía que había una parte de ella que no quería ceder, no quería perder, aferrándose a la esperanza que todo diera un giro a su favor. Él era mayor, él lograba descifrarla. Sin embargo…

-¿A qué has venido, Rukia?

Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta. No era que fuera una pregunta fuera de lugar, de hecho era la más precisa. ¿A qué había acudido donde él? Hace meses que no se frecuentaban, no después del regreso de Ichigo, no después de la gran batalla. De hecho durante ese tiempo ni siquiera pensó en él, en su seguridad, en si estaba bien… solo pensaba en Ichigo.

-Supongo que necesitaba alguien que me escuchara

-Y supongo que siempre he sido bueno en ello –dijo Shuuhei, ella asintió. –Te escucho…

Rukia bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

-Quise ser sincera con él y confesarle todo… pero no pude –murmuró avergonzada por su falta de convicción, y por estar diciéndoselo a él. –De pronto comprendí que no había nada que lo atara a este mundo y que su vida estaba del otro lado del senkaimon… Le gusta su poder, pero para proteger a quienes quiere, no para estar aquí… y yo… yo no voy a dejar la Sociedad de Almas. -Shuuhei asintió. –Finalmente creo que comprendí lo que antes no quise ver, que él tiene todos sus afectos en el mundo de los vivos y que no pertenece a este lugar… por mucho que yo quisiera.

-Me disculparás por lo que te voy a decir, Rukia –dijo mirándola a los ojos –Pero si realmente quisiera estaría aquí. Si realmente tuviera algo a qué aferrarse… no se hubiera marchado.

Ella bajó la vista, le había dado directo al corazón sin anestesia.

-Lo sé, no soy idiota, Shuuhei. –se volvió hacia él –No soy suficiente…

-No es eso –la confortó –No eres tú, a veces las relaciones son así… unilaterales. –ella asintió suavemente con una triste sonrisa en sus labios –Vales mucho y sé que no soy el más objetivo para decirlo, pero debes tenerte un poco más de estima. Que Ichigo no sepa ver que detrás de tu lealtad y amistad hay un sentimiento mucho más profundo no es su culpa y tampoco la tuya… simplemente no debía ser. No te tortures.

-No lo hago –dijo serena –Ya no… ha pasado bastante ya. Estoy en paz con ello… aunque por ratos me vuelve ese desagradable sentimiento…

-¿De no ser suficientemente buena?

-Exacto –afirmó volvía a su te, tomó la taza entre sus manos.

-Rukia… -suspiró el moreno dejando a un lado su taza, se acercó a ella –Eres tan buena como puedes, insisto, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo. Ichigo tiene otras cosas en mente, tal vez otros gustos… al menos agradece que su afecto por ti permanecerá intacto. Eres un amiga, quizás su mejor amiga… qué mejor que eso, ¿ah?

Ella lo miró y suspiró.

-¿Y por qué solo eso?

-No estoy en su mente –dejó caer –Pero si me preguntas a mí es un imbécil por no poder verlo… Que eres la mejor mujer que jamás podrá tener. Pero simplemente no eres lo que él necesita. –hizo una pausa al ver que ella quería interrumpirlo, sin embargo no lo hizo –Te necesita, pero no de la manera que tú quieres.

-Entonces no soy suficiente…

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo! –exclamó cansado –¡Sácate eso de la cabeza! No es eso…

-¿Entonces qué es?

-¡Cómo voy a saberlo! ¡Si tanto quieres saberlo, pues anda y pregúntaselo de una vez! Aunque creo que no sacarás nada con ello… Sea cual sea la respuesta terminarás comiéndote el coco y tendré que escucharte una vez más, tú y tus conjeturas totalmente desquiciadas.

-¡Si tanto te molesta escucharlas me voy! –se puso de pie.

-No me molesta escucharte, me molesta que un niñato te tenga así… tú no eres así.

-¡Y tú qué sabes!

-Te conozco, Rukia… -le dijo pacífico, ella lo miró acusadora –Tú estás por sobre estas cosas… ¡por Dios, si lo tenías superado!

-¡Tú estabas a mi lado! ¡Así era mucho más fácil! –él se puso de pie para enfrentarla, la discusión se volvía más acalorada -¡Tú me hacías sentir que podía contra ello! Contra mis demonios, contra esta sensación de vacío, de no valer nada…

-Sigo estando a tu lado, ¿no es así? Te estoy escuchando… te estoy apoyando… ¡Intento que entres en razón por Dios! ¡Pero a veces eres tan imposible! ¿Qué saco yo con decirte todo lo que vales si la única opinión que vas a tomar en cuenta es la de ese niño? Puedo enumerarte todas tus virtudes y nada de eso cambiará la imagen que hoy tienes de ti.

Rukia desvió la mirada, se cruzó de brazos. Él acortó las distancias y la estrechó en un abrazo, uno sincero, de esos que contienen, de esos que no esperan ser correspondidos. Pero ella lo rodeó con sus brazos muy para la sorpresa del teniente.

-Dímelas… -murmuró apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero –Mis virtudes… Dime qué te gusta de mí.

Él sonrió.

-Pues… comencemos con lo básico, eres muy guapa –ella soltó una risita –Tienes carácter, eres valiente, tienes una gran fortaleza física y emocional… Me gustan tus dibujos, me parecen muy tiernos. Me gusta tu voz aunque cantes terrible –ella suspiró –Digamos que tampoco soy un rockstar –confesó –Me gusta la calma que mantienes ante las situaciones más complejas, la cara que pones en las reuniones, esa cara seria y templada… Me gusta verte reír y sonreír, me gustan tus bromas, eres muy ingeniosa… bueno y otras cosas…

Ella soltó ligeramente el abrazo para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué otras cosas?

-Me gusta como besas, me gustan tus suspiros, me gusta como dices mi nombre a mi oído, me gustan tus sonrojos… como me mirabas…

Ella se alejó completamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No hagas esto, Shuuhei –dijo suavemente.

-Tú me pediste que lo hiciera.

-Fue un error.

Frente a frente, ella no se movía de su sitio aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que era el momento de abandonar la habitación de Shuuhei, que todo había sido dicho. Ella había buscado su apoyo, pero con ello solo había logrado remover el pasado e incordiarlo. No era justo para él, era egoísta e inmaduro.

-Solo quiero que sepas… -dijo finalmente la chica –Que lo nuestro fue real, que te quise y mucho… y sí, no fue lo suficiente como para sobreponerme a lo que siento por Ichigo. Quise ser fuerte por nosotros, de verdad. Pero no pude y lo lamento.

-Vuelvo a decirte que no tienes que pedir disculpas, pero ya que insistes –suspiró –Te perdono.

-Gracias…

Rukia se dirigía a la salida cuando se vio detenida por una mano en su muñeca, se volteó.

-También quiero que sepas que lo detesto con todo mi ser –le dijo con voz firme –Porque pudo tener lo que yo quiero y no lo valoró, porque no supo ver lo que tenía enfrente… porque te apartó de mí y sin saberlo nos hizo daño a los dos. –hizo una pausa –Yo también te quise… te quiero y tampoco es suficiente…

-Shuuhei…

-Pero aquí estoy, sin cuestionarme si soy suficientemente bueno para ti. Simplemente entendiendo que no soy lo que necesitas ni lo que quieres. Que no es mi culpa ni tampoco la tuya, que simplemente es así.

Rukia cayó en que Shuuhei pasaba exactamente por lo mismo que ella. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera e, inconscientemente, fue donde él a descargarse refregándole en la cara, una vez más, que no lo quería como él a ella. Era una estúpida, una maldita egoísta. Y se sintió miserable…

-Nunca quise hacerte daño…–su voz fue casi un susurro, la garganta apretada, los ojos humedecidos, la mirada al suelo.

-Lo sé y por eso nunca te culpé. Insisto, hiciste lo que debías… -la tomó por la barbilla suavemente y la obligó a mirarlo –No cualquier chica tiene el coraje para hacerlo, para ser correcta y honesta. Punto para ti. –bromeó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba ahí rechazando todo lo que él le entregaba? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Tenía frente a ella a un hombre estupendo, divertido, cariñoso, honesto, leal… y ella lo rechazaba porque… porque… ¿por qué? ¡Simplemente porque una vez más estaba tan concentrada en su obsesión por Kurosaki que no podía ver nada más que eso! A ese muchacho pelinaranja… y todo lo que él significaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el moreno al verla con la mirada perdida en él.

-Perdimos tanto tiempo –suspiró bajando la vista –Si hubiese sabido que solo tenía 17 meses jamás te hubiera dedicado tan pocos.

Él sonrió.

-Coincido –le dijo subiendo sus manos a las mejillas de la morena, un gesto afectuoso sin segundas intenciones –Debí besarte ese día que te encontré en el Senkaimon pensando en si lo cruzabas o no.

-Sí, quizás debiste hacerlo –respondió sincera. –Y te hubiera golpeado muy fuerte en las pelotas –sonrió pensativa.

Shuuhei soltó suavemente el rostro de la morena, ella parpadeó pesadamente.

-Es hora de marcharme. –le dio la espalda –Buenas noches.

-Rukia… -la llamó, ella no se volteó pero no abandonó la habitación –No he cambiado de opinión y si tú…

-No sería justo, Shuuhei.

-No me importa si lo es o no –ella se volteó finalmente –No se trata de justicia, ni de orgullo… en estos casos nada de eso vale. –acortó las distancias y la tomó suavemente por los brazos, ella desvió la mirada –Mírame… -ella apenas alzó la vista. -¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de todo?

-No –murmuró. –Y por lo mismo… –se apartó –dejaremos esto hasta acá.

Le dio la espalda, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Autocontrol, eso lo había aprendido de él. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y soltó un suspiro. ¡Claro que no olvidaba nada! Maldito, Shuuhei, sí que sabía apretar los botones correctos. La hacía dudar de su decisión de mantenerlo lejos, de enclaustrarse a vivir su duelo. Él y su discurso políticamente correcto, sus palabras llenas de empatía y madurez… ¡una mierda! Y luego va y le dice que si ha olvidado… ¡más mierda! Hay cosas que no se olvidan. Se sonrió de lado, algo había cambiado en el semblante antes acongojado de la morena, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Soltó un suspiro. Estúpido Hisagi.

Tocó a la puerta y volvió a abrir. El teniente la quedó mirando sorprendido.

-No sé por qué, pero sueles hacerme cambiar de opinión –le dijo la chica entrando en la habitación.

-Es porque tengo la maravillosa habilidad de ser muy convincente –respondió con malicia.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa… una sonrisa nada inocente.

-No quiero romanticismos –se acercó a él –Ni palabras cursis –le advirtió –Vamos a hacerlo duro.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Kuchiki-sama. –y luego le decía a él pervertido…

.~.~.~.~.

Maldita enfermedad, de todas las que pudiese haber pensado era la última que esperaba. Había sido una larga batalla que ya había dado por perdida, él y toda su familia. En el hospital, con cuantas vías pudiese tener, una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la boca y la nariz. Las fuerzas no le daban ni siquiera para hablar, apenas si podía mantenerse despierto… los medicamentos para el dolor tenían ese efecto.

Perversa muerte, como si quisiera vengarse de él por haberla burlado tantas veces.

Orihime lo miraba desde su sillón, en un rincón de la habitación. Su cabello anaranjado, lo mantenía a costa de constantes visitas al salón de belleza. Tejía algo para alguno de sus nietos, no podía distinguir si era un chaleco o algo por el estilo. Solo sabía que afuera era invierno, la nieve… el frío… volvía a pensar en ella. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que la vio, y últimamente la soñaba. Supuso que era la antesala a la muerte, soñar con una shinigami que hace más de medio siglo no pertenecía a su vida… era una señal.

Sus hijos habían estado con él esa mañana. Su hija había estado especialmente emocional, odiaba verla así… Su hijo estoico, era su fiel reflejo. Protegía y confortaba a su hermana, era lo que él hubiese esperado de su primogénito.

La máquina que llevaba el conteo de sus pulsaciones comenzó a sonar, él no lo notó, estaba muy lejos de allí. Una de las enfermeras acudió al lugar, Orihime lo sostenía de la mano, hablaba algo que no alcanzaba a diferenciar. Él miró hacia la ventana. Más claro que nunca una silueta vestida de negro saltaba al interior y se acercaba a él. Acomodaba un guante en su mano, ese guante con la calavera negra.

Se retiró la mascarilla con la última fuerza que tenía

-Rukia… -murmuró con una sonrisa.

Lo último que supo fue el golpe que le dio en la frente. Orihime contempló la escena junto al cuerpo de su esposo, le sonrió ampliamente a la morena que ahora arrastraba al pelinaranja, sí como si tuviese nuevamente veinte años, fuera del hospital, tal y como en los viejos tiempos. No dijo nada, tampoco la shinigami… Un acuerdo tácito. Ambas sabían el porqué.

-Hasta pronto… Ichigo –murmuró la pelinaranja dejando escapar finalmente las lágrimas.

La enfermera apagó la máquina luego de unos minutos.

-Lo lamento, señora –le dijo suavemente a la anciana. –Debería llamar a su familia… el doctor viene dentro de pronto a firmar los papeles…

Orihime asintió. Sabía que no lo había perdido, que la muerte no es el fin, solo una transición. Pronto se encontrarían otra vez.

.~.~.~.~.

Con que así era la muerte, nada muy diferente a lo que había vivido durante bastante tiempo, años atrás. Rukia lo guió hasta la Sociedad de Almas en silencio, él tampoco tenía mucho que decir… No esperaba que fuera ella quien realizara su funeral, menos que lo hiciera como ahora. Esperaba que fuera tal y como para el resto, pero supuso que para un shinigami sustituto las cosas eran diferentes. Casi sintió que careció de total pompa. Se estiraba aún sin creer que su alma se hubiese preservado como cuando dejó de cumplir sus funciones de Shinigami… tal y como Rukia permanecía congelado en el tiempo.

-Bienvenido a la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo –le dijo ella cuando aparecieron fuera del Seireitei. Se miraron un segundo, ella le sonrió. –Mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Bastante tiempo… Había dejado de verla cuando acababa de cumplir 25 años. Había decidido dejar sus funciones de shinigami sustituto para pasar a llevar una vida humana lo más normal dentro de lo posible, lo que incluía comenzar un empleo fijo y casarse con Orihime, quien había sido su novia por cerca de 5 años.

-60 años… una vida.

-No me digas que me extrañabas –bromeó ella con un golpe suave en su espalda.

-A decir verdad, sí.

Rukia no volteó a verlo, simplemente mantenía la vista al frente.

-Yo también te he extrañado, Ichigo.

Recorrían las calles del Seireitei mientras el pelinaranja disfrutaba el sentirse nuevamente joven. No le dolía la espalda, ni el cuello, su ritmo de caminata era ágil, casi deseó encontrarse con Kenpachi para comenzar una buena batalla… eso si no había perdido el training. Podía ver que todo estaba tal cual como antes de la guerra de los mil años.

-¿Has pensado que harás ahora? –preguntó de pronto la morena.

-Creo que es el momento de integrarme al Gotei 13 de manera definitiva –reflexionó –Valga decir que lo extrañé los últimos años.

-Me imagino –respondió Rukia –Como te puedes dar cuenta acá no ha cambiado mucho…

-¿Bromeas? Han reconstruido todo –miraba asombrado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ichigo –resaltó la morena. –Si no lo hubiéramos hecho seríamos unos vagos. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme al cuartel? Debo ir por unas cosas. –Ichigo la miró con algo de reticencia –No te preocupes, ya es tarde, deben estar todos en las barracas cenando. Cuando quieras puedes pasar a ponerte al día con los chicos –miró con una sonrisa –Estarán muy contentos de verte.

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Era extraño estar ahí después de tanto, de tantas cosas vividas… Le parecía estar viviendo en un extraño sueño del cual despertaría para ir a cenar con su esposa, sus hijos y sus nietos. Otra plácida tarde con sus hermanas recordando las brutalidades de su padre. Hablando de él…

-¿Mi padre?

-En misión, eligió un excelente momento para ausentarse. Él debió ser quien fuera por ti, pero en su ausencia el Capitán Shunsui decidió que yo era la indicada. –dobló junto a una muralla para seguir el camino hacia la división 13. –A un shinigami no se le retira del mundo de los vivos como a cualquier mortal, se le espera. –volvió a doblar –Como ya te diste cuenta… -él asintió –La división 12 te seguía atentamente. Por la mañana se me dio la orden de cruzar el senkaimon.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la vieja oficina de Rukia, había cosas que no cambiaba. La morena abrió la puerta, ordenó un par de papeles y tomó su haori para calzárselo, lo estiró con las manos. Ichigo se la quedó mirando. Ella bajó la vista a la capa blanca.

-Oh… -dijo ella mirando a su antiguo compañero de batallas –Supongo que no lo sabías, claro –su voz denotaba cierto nerviosismo –Ahora soy la capitana Kuchiki, por cierto. Supongo que no había nadie que pudiese tomar el lugar del capitán Ukitake… -recordó con tristeza –Trato de honrarlo.

Ichigo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Estoy seguro que eras la más idónea para el cargo –dijo sinceramente.

Ella le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo. Se volvió hacia el escritorio, tomó una carpeta con el logo de la división 5, seguramente algunos informes o de inteligencia. Salieron de la oficina. Realmente no había nadie, quizás un par de shinigamis rasos que se cuadraron cuando la capitana pasó junto a ellos saliendo del cuartel.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres antes que arregles todo con el comandante Shunsui –le ofreció –O puedo facilitarte alguna habitación en el cuartel… si así lo prefieres –no quería ser insistente.

-¿Te quieres deshacer tan pronto de mí? –preguntó con fingido tono dolido.

Ella soltó una risa y lo golpeó un par de veces en la espalda amistosamente, iniciaron camino hacia la casa. Volvían por sus pasos alejándose de las dependencias del Gotei. Las enormes mansiones se dibujaban a la distancia, se preguntaba cómo estaría ese estirado de Byakuya Kuchiki y qué cara pondría al verlo entrar a su casa. ¡Sería de lujo! El tiempo parecía haber retrocedido, miró a su amiga, ella sí se veía algo mayor… si él representaba unos veinte y pocos años, ella unos incipientes treinta. Después de todo los shinigami sí envejecían.

Rukia dobló en una esquina, las enormes mansiones era dejadas atrás e ingresaban en un barrio acomodado, pero de casas de menor tamaño. El muchacho se detuvo en medio del camino.

-No vamos a tu casa.

Rukia se dio cuenta de su error, no le había informado nada. Solo habían hablado de él, de cómo había seguido la Sociedad de Almas.

-Ya no vivo con Nii-sama –le dijo con la vista al frente sin detener la marcha, él la siguió.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó y luego se dio cuenta de su error. ¡Estúpido él!

El tiempo había pasado, claramente si Rukia hubiese querido libertad se hubiese ido a los dormitorios del cuartel. La miró atentamente mientras seguían caminando por las calles del sector. Las casas eran al puro estilo del Seireitei, el tiempo parecía congelado aún en la época Edo. De pronto se detuvieron frente a un portón y altas cercas de madera, del otro lado podía distinguir unos árboles de cerezo.

-Nii-sama insistió, no necesitábamos algo tan… grande –claro que no era ni un cuarto de la mansión Kuchiki.

-¿Necesitábamos? –la pregunta salió de manera inconsciente.

Rukia guardó silencio nuevamente al tiempo que abría la puerta e ingresaban al jardín, muy bien cuidado, un pequeño estanque a la derecha, un claro con árboles junto a la cerca, la entrada a la casa a algunos metros.

-Llegamos –anunció la mujer al entrar en la casa, se descalzó. Se quitó el haori, dejó la carpeta sobre una mesita. –Traje a Ichigo conmigo.

-Lo supuse –se escuchó una voz grave, pudo ver que la morena se sonreía. -Estamos en el comedor

El muchacho miró hacia donde había provenido la voz. Con que efectivamente había un hombre en su vida, esa no era la voz de Byakuya, la hubiese reconocido enseguida. ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía alguien en su vida? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada antes?... Bueno, él acababa de morir, no era el momento de charlar de lo linda que había sido su vida.

Se descalzó y siguió a Rukia por un pasillo. Era una casa no demasiado grande, aun cuando su fachada era imponente. Todo estaba muy pulcro y ordenado, supuso que aun fuera de la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia debía contar con el apoyo de Byakuya y varios sirvientes. De otra manera una mujer que trabajaba todo el día no hubiese podido tener todo en esas condiciones.

-Supongo que tienes hambre, el apartarse del cuerpo da un hambre horrible luego de un rato –dijo, Ichigo lo sabía, lo había experimentado tantas veces antes.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta entreabierta, Rukia ingresó primero, él la siguió. Pudo ver un hombre moreno que le daba la espalda a la puerta y un par de niños estaban sentados a la mesa quienes voltearon a mirar a los recién llegados. El tipo también se dio vuelta y se puso de pie.

-¡Mentira que sigues con este sujeto! –exclamó Ichigo indicando a Hisagi con el dedo.

-También es un gusto verte, Kurosaki –el moreno le sonrió malicioso –Por favor toma asiento y compartamos la cena.

-Pudiste decirme, ¿no? –se volteó hacia Rukia, ella sonreía a modo de disculpa.

-Supongo que quise ahorrarme todas tus recriminaciones sobre mis decisiones durante el camino –respondió ella tranquilamente, casual.

Rukia le indicó que tomaran asiento, ella se dio cuenta que había un plato extra, Shuuhei siempre supo que traería a Ichigo con ella. Se sorprendía cómo parecía leerle la mente, serían los años. Pero mientras la morena salía de sus pensamientos, su amigo observaba la escena. Los muchachitos lo miraban intrigados.

-¿No van a saludar? –preguntó el padre a los niños.

Ambos se levantaron pitando dejando sus platos a medio comer, hicieron una venia.

-Buenas noches, Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, los muchachos volvieron a sentarse. Rukia servía arroz y unas verduras hervidas en los platos, dejaba uno frente a su amigo. Pero el pelinaranja aún estaba digiriendo aquello. Ahí en la cabecera de la mesa estaba Shuuhei Hisagi, el teniente de la quinta división… ¡Por eso Rukia llevaba esa carpeta! Seguramente se le había quedado a ese sujeto cuando la iba a ver a la oficina y… ¡maldito Hisagi! Junto a ese sujeto a mano derecha un muchacho que representaba unos 10 años hablaba algo con la boca llena, su padre lo corregía. Eran dos gotas de agua. Al otro lado el otro niño de unos 6 años jugaba con sus verduras alzándolas con los palillos y dejándolas caer sobre el arroz nuevamente. Ése se parecía más a Rukia, pero solo un poco más… ¡por Dios sí tenía los genes fuertes ese idiota!

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Rukia, el moreno miró a Kurosaki.

-Sí, sí… no es nada –asintió. Ella le sonrió dulce, él se llevó la comida a la boca con algo de avidez al menos eso le estabilizaba el estómago, supuso que entre la salida de su cuerpo y el impacto de ver a su amiga formando una familia con Hisagi le habían provocado una descompensación -La comida está excelente. ¿Te trajiste a Beniki? –preguntó por el antiguo cocinero de la mansión.

-No –respondió ella mirando a su esposo –Shuuhei cocina, yo soy un desastre. Quemo hasta el agua –se autobromeó, el moreno se volteó por un instante y le hizo un gesto de suficiencia a Kurosaki.

Ichigo asintió al tiempo que el moreno se volvía nuevamente hacia sus hijos, no era que lo ignorara, simplemente no quería interrumpir la charla de aquellos amigos que no se veían hace tanto tiempo.

-Cariño –alzó la voz la mujer y el moreno la miró –Traje la carpeta, la dejé en el recibidor –indicó antes que lo olvidara.

-Gracias –le sonrió –Con que entonces ya te enteraste Kurosaki –se dirigió al invitado –Que tu amiga ahora es capitana.

-Era obvio… se estaba perdiendo su talento –la alabó, ella se sonrojó nuevamente –Por cierto, ¿no es muy horrible que tu mujer tenga mayor rango que tú en el Gotei, Hisagi? –dejó caer con malicia.

-Soy capitán ahora, Kurosaki –le aclaró –Cómo te quedó el ojo, ¿ah?

¿Qué? ¿Hisagi un capitán del Gotei 13? ¡Un tipo que le temía a su shikai y ni hablar de su bankai! ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? Bueno, supuso que en 60 años podían pasar muchas cosas, algunas tan insólitas como esa.

-Supongo que ya no le temes a tu zanpakuto entonces, sensiblón –lo retó. –¿Qué tal si lo probamos más tarde?

-No gasto mi tiempo ni mi energía en luchas triviales –dejó caer –Y sólo mis amigos tienen derecho a gastarme bromas… -le advirtió.

Ichigo gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Y si llevamos la cena en paz? –preguntó la mujer mirando a su esposo severamente y luego a su amigo –Luego pueden ir a derrochar testosterona al jardín pero sin dañar mis plantas, trabajo me ha costado tener un jardín que Nii-sama pueda apreciar digno de su buen gusto.

El pelinaranja miró a Hisagi.

-¿Lo tienes que aguantar acá?

-Usualmente Byakuya viene a visitarnos. Tutorea a nuestros hijos… a veces viene personalmente a dejarlos, otras manda a Nanami –dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo –Ya sabes, el mayordomo.

-Sí, sí sé de quién hablas –recordó, hizo una pausa –¿Lo llamaste Byakuya? ¿No debería ser Capitán Kuchiki para ti?

-Somos cuñados, ¿cómo quieres que le diga? ¿Byakuya-sama o algo así? Por favor, somos camaradas en el Gotei y somos familia. De hecho él mismo me dijo que dejara las formalidades de lado.

-Pero Rukia lo llama Nii-sama, ¿no?

-Shuuhei y Byakuya se llevan de maravillas –dijo Rukia interrumpiendo la conversación, el moreno asintió en silencio. –De hecho son bastante amigos.

-¡Esto ha de ser una broma! –exclamó el pelinaranja. –¿Amigos?... ¡Y ahora tú también lo llamas por su nombre!

-No, usualmente le digo Bya-nii, pero no voy a decirle así frente a todo el mundo –aclaró. –Es algo familiar.

60 años, claro que no habían pasado en vano. Se daba cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido del otro lado del senkaimon. Su amiga había construido una firme relación con su hermano, se había enamorado y casado con un camarada, hacía sido madre… Para él Rukia era una imagen permanente, congelada en el tiempo, hubiese sido que esperaba verla con su apariencia adolescente, llevando la misma vida que hace 60 años… viviendo con Byakuya, dedicándose a su trabajo… siendo la misma de siempre.

Terminada la cena ambos niños se pusieron de pie junto con su padre, hicieron una pequeña venia al invitado despidiéndose y luego besaron a su madre uno por cada mejilla. Le quedaba el papel, debía admitirlo. Ella nunca había tenido una familia de verdad y supuso que Hisagi tampoco, por un instante se alegró de la escena de la que estaba siendo parte. Ella era feliz.

-Un gusto verte Kurosaki –le dijo el moreno antes de salir del comedor –Sinceramente. Siéntete en casa –miró a Rukia –Llevaré a los chicos a la feria.

-No lleguen muy tarde, cariño –pidió.

-Antes de las 11 –respondió devolviéndose para besarla brevemente. –Pásatela bien. –se retiró de la estancia.

Ambos amigos se quedaban solos.

-Veo que finalmente decidiste vivir una vida aparte de tus funciones… -reflexionó Ichigo –Me es algo difícil todavía digerirlo, nunca te vi en algo así… de esposa, de madre… y de los hijos de Hisagi –había algo de molestia en su voz.

-Tú también hiciste tu vida, Ichigo –ella le sonría amistosa –No tiene nada de raro.

El pelinaranja guardó silencio mirando la estancia. Claro que no tenía nada de raro… Él se había casado terminando la universidad, había tenido dos hijos con Orihime quienes ahora tenían más de cincuenta años. Tenía 3 nietos a los que amaba con su vida y había disfrutado hasta el último momento de su vida. ¿Qué tenía de raro entonces que Rukia hubiese formando una familia?

-Vamos al jardín –le dijo la mujer –Podemos tomar el té fuera, la brisa de primavera siempre me ha gustado.

-Lo recuerdo…

Ya afuera Ichigo seguía con la vista al frente, repasaba todo el jardín. Realmente era un lugar muy bonito, se notaba que Rukia se esmeraba en tenerlo perfecto excepto un rincón que era un desastre. Supuso que era donde jugaban los niños, él mismo también lo hizo en su jardín. La miraba en silencio, había pasado tanto tiempo… pero recordaba cada instante que había vivido junto a ella. Quizás fue su juventud o su incapacidad para leer sus propios sentimientos que jamás se dio cuenta lo que había sentido por Rukia en su momento. En los últimos años, cuando los viejos se ponen reflexivos había pensado mucho en esos tiempos, en los instantes compartidos…

-Alguna vez pensaste en… -dijo de pronto y ella se volteó a verlo –En nosotros… -la miró a los ojos –¿En nosotros así? –ella volvió al frente –Lo pensé mucho los últimos años… Amo a Orihime profundamente, pero… quizás si…

-Lo hice, muchas veces –respondió sin mirarlo y con total honestidad. –Durante mucho tiempo. Pero sin saber cómo me fui enamorando de Shuuhei, entonces dejé de pensarlo contigo, sino que lo hice con él.

-¿Por eso dejaste de visitarme?

Ella asintió.

-No era por mí, no era para que me liberara de mis funciones con tranquilidad…

-Fue por él –lo miró tranquila. –Te quise inmensamente, Ichigo. Y tal vez fue mi incapacidad de abrir mi corazón, mis sentimientos a alguien más que a mí misma. Era temerosa y extremadamente cautelosa por entonces… Cuando Shuuhei ingresó en mi vida todo aquello se volvió mucho más sencillo. Y un día me vi libre de cualquier coraza, simplemente era yo sin miedos… él y yo.

-Comprendo.

Recordó de pronto una muy antigua conversación que había tenido con esposo, entonces su… amigo… o algo así. Durante una discusión él la había retado a retornar al mundo de los vivos y confesar a Kurosaki lo que realmente le pasaba para liberarse del fantasma… y ahí estaba después de tantos años, ya no había fantasma hace tanto… era curioso. Pensó, en ese entonces, que nunca podría superarlo… La vida daba tantas vueltas.

-Hay algo que siempre quise hacer y no hice –confesó el pelinaranja.

Ella le sonrió. Él se acercó a ella y capturó sus labios en un beso. Ella le correspondió, enredó los dedos en su cabello, él la rodeó con un brazo mientras con el otro la sujetaba suavemente por el rostro. Lo había ansiado durante tanto en esos tiempos pasados, había soñado con ello como una chiquilla enamorada. Pero ahora se sentía extraño, forzado y poco natural. No, ella no quería aquello. Rukia fue apaciguando el contacto, retiró sus manos del cabello de Ichigo. Él se vio obligado a soltarla.

-Debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo –le dijo con voz agravada.

-No –sentenció la morena –Todo está perfecto tal y como está –llevó una mano a la mejilla del pelinaranja de manera maternal –Supongo que nos lo debíamos, por los viejos tiempos –le sonrió –Pero amo a Shuuhei, tanto como no te imaginas, sigo tan o más enamorada que hace más de medio siglo. Amo a mis hijos profundamente. Y, tal vez, hubiera sido igual contigo… quizás. Pero tomamos diferentes caminos. Era lo lógico, como debía ser. –bajó su mano.

Ichigo suspiró, apoyó los codos en las rodillas, sus manos colgaron entre sus piernas.

-Te rompí el corazón, ¿no?

Ella lo miró serena y asintió.

-Supongo que me lo merezco…

-¿El qué?

-Que ames a otro, y que sea ese idiota de Hisagi –Rukia rió suavemente –Cómo me patea las pelotas ese tipo, casi tanto como tu hermano… ya veo porqué se llevan tan bien. ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de un tipo así? –bufó molesto –Es pedante, arrogante, suficiente, increíblemente molesto…

Rukia rió sonoramente esta vez.

-Es divertido como tenemos visiones completamente diferentes de la misma persona… pero es respetable tu opinión –soltó un suspiro –No voy a defender la imagen que tengo de mi esposo, no cuando serían palabras al viento. Además –lo miró risueña –El piensa exactamente lo mismo de ti…

Habían pasado el resto de la noche hablando de todo y de nada. Mañana sería un largo día, Ichigo debería presentarse en el Gotei 13 ante el Comandante Shunsui para solicitar su ingreso. Ello no presentaría problemas, pero luego tendría que recibir la bienvenida de muchos y eso sería agobiante. Seguramente Renji insistiría en llevarlo de copas con los muchachos –esos muchachos incluía al odioso de Hisagi-, el capitán Kenpachi intentaría batirse a duelo con él, se le designaría una división y un puesto… luego a iniciar su vida en la Sociedad de Almas después de años fuera… Demasiado intenso.

Cercano a la medianoche Rukia ingresaba en el dormitorio, Ichigo se había marchado al Gotei rechazando el ofrecimiento de su amiga de quedarse en su casa. No era lo correcto luego de todas las palabras compartidas, necesitaba pensar lejos de ella.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo? –preguntó el moreno al ver ingresar a su esposa.

-Bien –respondió desanudando el obi y dejándolo sobre una banqueta a los pies de la cama. –Está tratando de acomodarse al tiempo fuera –se quitó el uniforme y fue a dar al mismo lugar. Se sentó a los pies de la cama hacia él –Creo que fue demasiada información para él -fue desenrollando las vendas que utilizaba para mantener ajustado su pecho, las dejó sobre la misma banca. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su lado de la cama y sacó el pijama debajo la almohada, se lo calzó y se introdujo entre las tapas, se sentó pensativa. –Se marchó al cuartel.

Shuuhei se incorporó dejando de lado el periódico.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Rukia suspiró pesadamente.

-La juventud pasa la cuenta a veces muchos años después, e Ichigo era un mocoso cuando vivió todo… No lo entendí entonces, pero claramente quien viene haciendo conciencia ahora es él. Los años pesan y la nostalgia también.

-Siempre supe que era algo lento –bromeó, pero supo leer muy bien las palabras de su mujer -¿Qué le dijiste tú?

-Que estoy completamente enamorada de ti y que lo que sucedió había sido lo correcto. Espero que lo entienda.

-Ya no es un chiquillo, Rukia. Lo entiende perfectamente, te lo aseguro. –hizo una pausa –Pero me parece positivo que hayan tenido esa charla. Era necesario cerrarlo… aunque nunca pensé que Ichigo cayera en ello finalmente. Como no lo hizo en su momento… si bien siempre sospeché que estaba enamorado de ti.

Rukia lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Lo supusiste y nunca me lo dijiste? –sacó veloz su almohada de la espalda y lo golpeó en la cabeza –¿Me veías lloriquear por él y te lo callaste? –lo golpeó en el estómago, el pobre se cubría con los brazos como podía. –¡Jugaste muy sucio, Hisagi! –dejó nuevamente la almohada tras ella, se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-Yo te dije que fueras y le preguntaras –le recordó, ella lo miró de reojo –Está bien, me callé información que pudo ser cierta, pero nunca lo sabremos. Mi división no traspasa información dudosa, capitana Kuchiki, no puedo hacerme cargo de ello. –le bromeó, ella volteó hacia el otro lado con otro bufido –Ya, muñequita… no te pongas así –le rogó con cara de cachorro –Fui un muy muy mal esposo –le dijo acercándose a ella buscando su mirada. –Muñeca… bonita… cariño… -ella lo miró finalmente.

No estaba enfadada, sabía que aquello nada hubiera cambiado las cosas. Ella jamás hubiera tenido el valor de decirle algo así al pelinaranja. La vida tomó el curso correcto después de todo. La morena guardó silencio, suspiró pesadamente, bajó la vista a sus manos ahora sobre su regazo.

-Me besó –confesó.

Shuuhei se hizo hacia atrás volviendo a su lugar. La observó en silencio, parecía complicada, avergonzada.

-Ya, era esperable. Ha tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en el pasado. –dijo sin darle importancia.

Ella lo miró de reojo con la cabeza gacha.

-Y le correspondí.

Él la observó un minuto en silencio. Eso no se lo esperaba. Pero ante todo Shuuhei Hisagi era conocido por su autocontrol, su calma y templanza. Apretó la mandíbula, gesto que no fue detectado por su esposa. Sabía que había sido algo sin importancia, pero era un hombre ante todo y otro le había ido a picotear a su mujer… SU mujer.

-Se lo debían después de todo. –dijo finalmente, ella asintió.

-¿No estás enfadado?

¿Lo estaba? Miró a Rukia toda complicada casi parecía que se largaba a llorar de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. En su rostro leyó que no había significado absolutamente, que incluso deseó no haberlo hecho por mucho que era un deseo frustrado de su juventud. No podía enojarse con ella.

-Claro que no –la atrajo hacia él rodeándola con un brazo, ella se apoyó en su pecho –Si hubiera significado algo para ti no estarías aquí, ni menos me lo hubieras dicho. –ella alzó la mirada –Supongo que ya has cerrado completamente esa historia.

-Estaba cerrada mucho antes de esto ya… Solo espero que él pueda cerrarla en algún momento.

-La hará, pero como te dije hace muchos años atrás, él jamás te olvidará.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque yo no lo haría… jamás.

Ella le sonrió. Se apegó más a él y enterró la nariz en su cuello. Inspiró y espiró profundamente, se apegó más. Otra vez inspiró y espiró ahora más rápido, luego otra vez y cada vez más corto, lo olisqueaba como un cachorro haciéndole cosquillas. Pasó una pierna sobre las de su esposo y se sentó ahorcadas sobre su regazo y lo miró a los ojos, él le sonreía divertido con sus ocurrencias.

-Vamos a hacerlo –propuso, él se rio por lo bajo, era tan directa a veces –Romántico y bien cursi, ¿puede ser? –el moreno la miró interrogante –Ya sabes… cuando me dices que soy preciosa, que me amas, que eres tan afortunado y todas esas cosas que haces que son tan melosas –agregó tan entusiasmada como si se tratara del conejo chappy.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Kuchiki-sama… -hizo una pausa –¿Debo entender entonces que hoy no habrá jalones de pelo ni nalgadas? Si te gustan tanto –agregó con picardía.

-Nada de eso… hoy lo haremos en tu estilo.

-Perfecto por mí.

Ella se sonrió anhelante, él apagó la luz.

.

.

 _Lo siento! Sé, como buena Ichirukista que muchos querían verlos juntos al final... pero me enamoré de este crack-pairing, lo siento! Creo que los volveré a utilizar jeje. Espero que esta segunda parte y final les haya divertido. Sus aportes al botón review acá abajo. Siempre se agradecen.  
PD: sé que algunos esperarían lemmon, lamentablemente se me da horrible, así que solo hints por estos lados._


End file.
